


he's just not that into you

by denimandflowers



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, First Time, Fluff, It gets better I swear, Jihoon-centric, M/M, Mentioned Infidelity, Seongwoo/Jihoon, Sex, Slow Burn, best friend dynamics, flirty 2park, for plot development, other pairings appear briefly, trigger: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimandflowers/pseuds/denimandflowers
Summary: Jihoon learns to navigate the journey of love in his last year of University with the help of his best friend, who knows absolutely nothing about love.Or, alternatively, Jihoon’s only experience in love is his best friend, Park Woojin, who sleeps with everyone but him.





	he's just not that into you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! As promised, this is the one shot I’ve been working on. I had a lot of fun writing this and I feel like it’s been one of the easier ones to write. I also tried to add a bit of humour in this one.  
I’m very happy with how this turned out but I worked on it for ~2.5 days so pls take any errors (or plot holes) with a grain of salt.  
Self-beta-ing 26k words isn’t easy for me T_T  
Also, please follow traffic rules everyone. Drive safely. Don’t be like Woojin in this story :>
> 
> Fun fact: This story was supposed to be an action au (it’s literally still titled ‘action au’ in Word) but I honestly have no idea how this turned out to be something on the other end of the spectrum :’)
> 
> Nevertheless, hope you enjoy!

“WOOJIN!!! PARK WOOJIN!!!”

“What the fuck?!” Woojin shrieks, arms coming out in front of himself just in time to stop a hurtling Park Jihoon. His efforts are in vain because Jihoon’s put on a bit of weight (Woojin would never admit that to him if he wanted to keep his balls) and sends them both to the concrete ground.

“_Jihoon_,” Woojin groans, rubbing at his ass. He could already feel a bruise starting to form. “Again… what the _fuck_?”

“Where have you been all day?” Jihoon demands as soon as he’s back on his feet. Despite his tone, he offers a hand out to help Woojin off the ground. Woojin swats it away, annoyed, as he slowly stands.

“Some of us actually have this thing called, oh, I don’t know, a _life_?” Woojin glares at him, dusting his pants.

Jihoon remains unfazed. “Were you at the student lounge all afternoon?” he says instead. He hurries to catch up with Woojin’s quickening pace.

“No,” Woojin denies with a scowl, “I was at work.”

Jihoon scrunches his nose. “Work? I thought you didn’t work Mondays?”

“Uncle had a bad fall last week and I thought he’d need all the help he could get,” Woojin says with a shrug.

“Oh,” Jihoon nods in understanding. “You should have told me. I could have helped.”

The annoyance on Woojin’s face melts away into one of amusement as he smirks at the other. “You? Help? Do you realise how clumsy you are? You’d have knocked shit over and I would have had to clean up after your fumbling ass.”

Jihoon scowls lightly, “Yo, I’m not _that _clumsy!”

Woojin only laughs at this. Because one, Jihoon’s so much fun to tease, and two, he actually _is_ a bumbling idiot. He’d once sent someone to the hospital for accidentally hitting them in the nose with a hockey stick. Woojin likes to bring that up whenever they get into a real nasty argument, but only if he feels like being mean because Jihoon always end up crying at the memory. He has the softest heart. But yes, a clumsy fool.

Jihoon pouts. “Okay, fine. I wouldn’t have been much of a help but I could have been there for moral support.”

Woojin only laughs harder at this because Jihoon can be so ridiculous. Sometimes he forgets that Jihoon is a few months older.

“That actually doesn’t sound so bad,” Woojin says when he’s done laughing. “What were you up to today, anyway?”

Jihoon’s squeal makes Woojin wince as they arrive at his house. They toe their shoes off and head straight for Woojin’s room, Jihoon yelling a quick _“good evening, Mrs. Park!!!” _as they pass by the kitchen.

“Are you going to use your words or are you going to just keep squealing like a pig all day?” Woojin tosses his bag onto his desk and grabs his Nintendo switch, falling into his chair. Jihoon flops tummy first onto his bed, a silly grin on his face.

“I’m going to ignore the fact that you called me a pig,” Jihoon says before launching into a story. “So, I’m walking with Daehwi and Jinyoung, yeah?”

Woojin gives a noncommittal grunt as his game loads.

“And Daehwi suddenly shrieks,” Jihoon continues.

“Nothing out of the ordinary, yes,” Woojin comments, eyes glued onto the console.

“And Jinyoung’s like, what the hell? Because Daehwi’s jumping up and down and pulling at Jinyoung’s shirt and basically just being—”

“—Lee Daehwi,” Woojin interjects. Jihoon laughs.

“Yes,” he agrees, “He was just being Daehwi. So Jinyoung and I chose to ignore him and we start to walk off. But Daehwi shrieked again, like, he was literally screaming bloody murder because we wouldn’t give him the time of the day.”

“Are we getting to the point of this story?” Woojin groans, already distracted.

Jihoon chucks one of the pillows at him but Woojin manages to duck.

“Can you please pay attention? I’m getting to it.”

“Sure, sure.”

“So, where was I? Ah, yes. Daehwi’s acting crazy. And he’s looking at something, telling me to look. And I did. And guess what I saw?”

Woojin makes a sound.

“Ong Seongwoo. I saw Ong Seongwoo,” Jihoon says. Jihoon has the biggest crush on Ong Seongwoo.

“And? Don’t you stalk him on the daily?”

“No, no,” Jihoon shakes his head, moving to sit cross-legged. “This time he wasn’t alone. He was flirting with Hwang Minhyun.”

“You’re kidding?” Woojin fakes a gasp. This isn’t news, to be honest. Because everyone on campus knows Ong Seongwoo’s a flirt. The biggest there is. Only second to Park Woojin. Ong Seongwoo’s known to have sweet talked at least half the student population.

“I’m not done,” Jihoon scowls. “Anyway, I saw them flirting right? And it’s like that scene just hit me.”

“So I had an epiphany,” Jihoon continues. Woojin laughs slightly, attention still fixed on his game.

“Park Woojin, you’re the biggest flirt I know. The playboy of the campus,” Jihoon declares.

“Thanks for the compliment,” Woojin grins.

“In light of this, I would like to appoint you to be my coach,” Jihoon says seriously. Woojin sets his Nintendo switch onto the table, finally starting to understand the gravity of the situation at hand.

“I want you to teach me how to flirt.”

* * *

Jihoon stares hard into his closet, hands set on his hips as he bit at his lip. This was so much harder than he thought it would be. It’s only been less than twenty-four hours since Woojin had sent him off with the first task but he’s already finding it hard to keep up. How did Woojin think he was capable of getting rid of his clothes?

Jihoon slams the door and whips out his phone.

“I can’t do it,” he wails as soon as the call is connected.

Woojin sighs on the other end. Jihoon hears the sound of a woman faintly talking in the background and pulls a face. He hadn’t expected to catch his best friend in the middle of a date. “Are you busy?”

“No, I’m good,” Woojin says. “I knew this would happen,” he adds solemnly before Jihoon could suggest calling another time.

“I’m coming over.”

Woojin’s there in less than an hour, and the first thing he does is to grab all the clothes by the hangers only to toss them into a heap onto the ground. Jihoon watches in horror as the other starts to sift through the pile without much care for the fabric.

“Please tell me that’s the pile I get to keep,” Jihoon sulks, pointing at the relatively larger mound. Woojin pauses where he’s kneeling on a knee to look up at Jihoon.

“No,” Woojin deadpans. Jihoon rubs his hands down his face and lets out a groan.

“I asked you to teach me how to flirt, not dictate what I wear,” Jihoon points out in irritation.

“This _is _part of the lesson, Jihoon,” Woojin explains patiently, throwing yet another black t-shirt into the “Keep” pile. “If you want to get in the game, you’ve got to play the part.”

Jihoon kneels to pick up the only bright coloured sweater from the “Keep” pile, a rosy salmon coloured hoodie he often wears. He holds it out in confusion. “Why do I get to keep this?”

Woojin looks up and spots the hoodie. “No reason,” he says with a cheeky grin, “You just look really cute in it.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you’re getting Mr. Casanova over here help you score a date, Jihoon.” Across the table, Woojin throws Daehwi a triumphant grin.

“Are you jealous that Jihoon thinks so highly of my skills and decided that I was a better coach than yourself?”

“_No_,” Daehwi reiterates with a grimace, “If anything Jihoon should be ashamed to have you as a coach. All you do is prey on people’s emotions and throw them away once you’re done. Aren’t _you _ashamed of yourself, huh, Park Woojin?”

Woojin rolls his eyes. “You really are a child, Lee Daehwi. I’m not hurting anyone. These people I date know what they’re getting themselves into. It’s called a fling. It’s fun and it saves us all from all the strings that come with a relationship.”

“Or maybe you’re just incapable of being with someone,” Daehwi smirks. His words were sharp and Jihoon glances at his best friend to check his reaction. Woojin remains impassive to the insult. Jihoon isn’t surprised because Woojin never takes anyone’s words to heart. It would take a whole lot more to hurt Woojin. 

“Maybe I’m just not that kind of person,” Woojin counters with a shrug. “Relationships aren’t for everyone.”

“If you insist,” Daehwi says with a sigh. Jinyoung subtly comforts Daehwi by rubbing his back but the action doesn’t go unnoticed by Jihoon.

“_This_ is why I need Woojin to help me break out of my shell of awkward,” Jihoon says with a sigh of his own.

He gestures at the couple with the wave of a hand. “I want someone to comfort me like how Jinyoung does when Daehwi gets upset.”

“What you want is a romance,” Daehwi starts again, leaning over the table. Beside him, Jinyoung steals a piece of fry off his plate of unfinished food and nods. “Not some meaningless fling Woojin’s about to teach you how to get.”

Woojin laughs, leaning back into his seat and throwing a casual arm over the back of Jihoon’s chair. “You’re being so uptight about this Daehwi. Fling or not, when Jihoon finds someone who gets him then he’ll have his happily ever after. For now, my job is to get Jihoon to stop being an awkward turtle around boys.”

Jihoon holds Woojin’s stare for a second before they high-fived. “What he said.”

* * *

“I don’t get it,” Daehwi says for the thousandth time as he browses through a rack filled with coats. “Why does Jihoon have to change the way he dresses?”

“You’re just as bad as Jihoon,” Woojin calls from where he’s picking out a bunch of sweaters. They’re not the kind Jihoon’s used to wearing and look a tad bit expensive but Woojin had already offered to pay for them so Jihoon wasn’t complaining.

“So? Why does he have to wear something that makes him look like an adult who has their shit together when in reality he’s a broke ass university student?”

“Thanks for that analogy, by the way,” Jihoon interjects with sarcasm.

“You are,” Jinyoung supplies as Daehwi snickers behind him.

“Do you really think he’s going to be giving out his phone number looking like _that_?”

Jihoon looks down at his outfit. “This was literally a gift from you,” he says accusatorily, jabbing a finger at his red sweater.

Woojin glances at him for a second but doesn’t say anything. Because he wasn’t about to admit that Jihoon’s the only person ever who could pull off an obnoxious colour with little pompoms on the front.

“And besides, you’re one to talk, _Woojin_,” Jihoon chides, “You’re literally wearing a ratty old hoodie with boardshorts and, for the love of god, _slippers_.”

“It’s hot,” Woojin says defensively. “And people don’t care what I look like because I’m good with words. You, on the other hand, should use your looks to distract from the fact that you’re a fumbling mess.”

“He actually does have a point,” Jinyoung says thoughtfully.

“_Thank you _Jinyoung,” Woojin grins. “At least I managed to knock some sense into one of you hoes.”

* * *

Jihoon admires his look, turning around at different angles to check himself out. Woojin had picked out a pair of black ripped skinnies and a fitting white tee tucked into the jeans for his first social assessment – a night out at a club. It had to be the first time he was wearing skinnies and to be honest, he was starting to feel insecure in them.

“My ass doesn’t look too fat, does it?” Jihoon wonders, peering at his best friend through the mirror.

“No,” Woojin replies easily. “Your thighs look bigger though… didn’t I tell you to lay off the late-night snacking?”

“I tried to diet for a week but I relapsed a few days ago…”

“You don’t have to diet,” Woojin answers, turning his attention back to his own hair. “You look fine.”

“I thought you said I looked fat?” Jihoon furrows his brows in confusion.

Woojin shoots him a look. “I never said those words.”

“You said my thighs looked bigger.”

“They do, but you don’t look terrible. In fact, I think a little weight looks good on you,” Woojin clarifies. Jihoon doesn’t agree but lets it slide for now. The thought of being social makes him nervous. He’s not particularly a social recluse but he’d rather spend his time alone in bed with a good read. But Woojin had a point. He was never scoring a date if he didn’t get out there.

“Hey, could you pass me that shirt by the chair? I’m not feeling this one.” Jihoon bends to pick up piece of clothing but paused when he caught sight of something blindingly red under the bed.

“What the fuck, Woojin,” Jihoon groans.

“That’s not mine,” Woojin says, staring in amusement as Jihoon holds up a pair of red lingerie with the tips of his fingers.

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “You’re nasty for bringing your one night stands back to your parent’s.”

“Technically I’ve seen this girl twice,” Woojin laughs. Jihoon doesn’t find it amusing. Not in the slightest.

“_God_, why do you have to be such a _slut_?” Jihoon says sourly as he chucks the brassiere onto the floor.

Woojin’s not the least offended. He shrugs, attending to his hair once more. “Once you have sex you won’t want to _not _have sex.”

“Wise words,” Jihoon says sarcastically. Woojin turns around with a smile.

“You’ll get it one day.”

“Do you think I should stop being a prude and just give it up?” Jihoon wonders. Woojin walks over to where Jihoon’s slumped onto his beanbag.

“Don’t settle for anyone,” he says seriously.

“I mean, everyone I know isn’t a virgin anymore. I’m the only loser who has never had dick.”

“I’m serious, Jihoon. Promise me you won’t do it if you don’t feel ready.”

“You’re saying I should wait some more?” Jihoon sighs.

“I’m saying you should save it for the right person. You deserve someone who can treat you well.”

Jihoon breaks out into a grin. “Aww, my best friend’s so sweet.”

Woojin stares at him before letting out a loud fart.

“I hate you Park Woojin!!!”

* * *

“Jihoon,” Woojin says with a slight chuckle as he takes another swig of his beer, “_Breathe_. Stop being such a nerd.”

“Is it supposed to be this loud in here?” Jihoon cowers at the loud thumping bass. It’s only been ten minutes since they’d arrived but Jihoon’s already decided that he’s not cut out for this kind of life. He wants to go home and read his comics and snack on chips and play with Max. How he’s even best friends with this party animal (read: Park Woojin) is beyond him.

“It’s a club,” Woojin deadpans, eyeing him sideways.

“Is it a good idea to pick up dates at a club?” Jihoon reasons, scanning the place. So far all he’s seen are guys who look like they’d be assholes.

“Focus, Jihoon,” Woojin says, grabbing him by the shoulders and staring him dead in the eyes. “This is just to get you comfortable around cute boys. When you’ve worked up your courage you can ask that pretty boy out.”

“Seongwoo?” Jihoon wonders with a shy smile.

Woojin pulls a face but nods. “So get out there and make me proud, Hoonie.”

Jihoon’s anxiety acts up but he barely gets another word in before Woojin’s steering him towards a group of young adults who seemed to be of their age. One of them looks up, a confused smile gracing his lips.

“My friend here wouldn’t shut up about you from the moment we walked in,” Woojin says, shoving Jihoon. Beside him, Jihoon flushes a deep shade of red, making a mental note to kick his best friend in the balls. The man gives him a once over as his friends around him coo, and Jihoon has half a mind to punch Woojin in the face right there and then.

“I-I just thought you looked familiar, that’s all,” Jihoon lies, flustered. “Sorry to bother you.”

“Nah, it’s cool,” the man replies with a grin. “We’re here most nights. Never seen you before. Trust me, I would have remembered a face like yours.”

Jihoon freezes despite Woojin’s not-so-subtle side shove. Was this guy actually _flirting _with him?

“Oh,” Jihoon says lamely.

“I see you’ve got yourself a Bloody Mary. It’s Jihoon’s favourite,” Woojin grins, nodding towards the man’s drink.

“So, you’re Jihoon?” The man smiles, turning towards him. “I’m Minho.”

“Oh, hi,” Jihoon replies. He can almost feel Woojin rolling his eyes beside him.

“You want to move to that corner? There’s less noise,” Minho smiles again, gesturing towards the far end where there was less of a crowd. Minho’s reaching for his arm as Jihoon shoots Woojin a frantic look.

_‘Have fun,’ _Woojin mouths at him rather unhelpfully before disappearing onto the dance floor. Jihoon gets into a little panic attack as he lets himself be manhandled by the stranger. What the fuck was he going to do? What if this dude tried to kiss him? He was saving his first kiss for Ong Seongwoo. Call him corny but Jihoon was not about to give away his first kiss to a _stranger_. This was a bad idea, he just _knows _it. Fucking Park Woojin.

“Can I get you a drink?” Minho asks as soon as they’re settled into a nice, quiet booth.

“No thanks,” Jihoon says with a wave of his hand, “My tolerance isn’t that impressive.”

The words leave him before he could stop them. Woojin would totally freak if he heard how uncool he was being.

Minho gives him a funny look but Jihoon could see the kindness in his eyes. “That’s a first. The people I meet here are always looking to get completely shitfaced.”

Jihoon gives a nervous chuckle, fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket. “Sorry about my friend back there. He’s just trying to get me to meet someone new.”

“And was I your first choice?” Minho wonders teasingly.

“He dragged me to your table,” Jihoon admits. “To be honest you look like you’re out of my league.”

Minho takes a sip of his drink, regarding him over the rim of his glass. “You _really _don’t get out much, do you?”

Jihoon gives a meek smile. “Is it that obvious?”

“If it’s any consolation, I noticed you the moment you walked in,” Minho grins. Jihoon flushes yet again at the compliment.

“Listen, the music isn’t any good tonight,” Minho begins, glancing at the crowd for a second before locking eyes with Jihoon. “You wanna get out of this place? I know a really good ramen stall that’s still open at this hour.”

Jihoon’s sold on the idea of a late-night snack and getting the hell out of the stuffy club. But this was someone he’d just met minutes ago. He racks his brain, trying to remember if Woojin’s given him any tips about accepting a stranger’s offer. But Minho doesn’t seem too bad. He looked like a gentleman compared to the other losers in the club.

“Okay,” Jihoon says after some contemplation. “Do you mind if I let my friend know?”

Minho stands up, offering a hand as he nods towards the dancefloor. “He looks quite preoccupied at the moment. Maybe we shouldn’t bother him.”

Sure enough, Jihoon spots Woojin with his arms around a woman who’s definitely older, leaning in to whisper into her ear before sucking at her neck. _Ew_. Jihoon wasn’t about to get in the way of _that_.

“Okay,” Jihoon says, taking his hand.

* * *

“…and I know it sounds ridiculous but Woojin’s the craziest person you’ll ever meet, I swear,” Jihoon ends his story with a fond laugh. He glances up to see Minho regarding him with an intent look in his eyes.

“What?” Jihoon asks, suddenly shy. They’d spent more than an hour talking and Jihoon was starting to realise that maybe he’s talked Minho’s ears off. Woojin _did _constantly remind him of his inability to shut the hell up. For a brief moment Jihoon wondered if he’d put him off from all his rambling.

“Nothing,” Minho replies with a shake of his head, indifference masking his expression. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, sure…”

“I live about ten minutes away. Wanna come up for some drinks?”

Jihoon bit at his lip as he contemplated the offer. “I don’t drink much,” Jihoon reminds him.

“You’ve been so tense all evening. Just a couple of drinks should loosen you right up,” Minho says as they turned the corner. He points at a building up front. “Look, my apartment’s right there.”

Jihoon glances at him nervously. “I don’t think I should…”

Jihoon flinches when Minho let out an impatient sigh. “You can drop the act, Jihoon. Why don’t you just be a good boy and follow me home, and I can show you a _really_ good time.”

Oh. Jihoon blinks at Minho, realisation dawning upon him. “I-I’m not interested in that,” Jihoon says sheepishly.

Minho’s eyes are sharp as he stares at him. “You mean to say you wasted all night leading me on just to leave me high and dry?”

Jihoon cowers under his gaze. “I’m sorry,” he says meekly. He startles when Minho reaches out to grab his arm.

“Come on, we don’t have to let tonight go to waste. We can be quick,” Minho says hastily, tugging at him. Jihoon pulls away, wincing at how hard his grip at been.

“_No_,” Jihoon says firmly and loudly.

Minho curses, arms flying into the air. “Whatever,” he spits as he starts to walk away. “What a fucking waste of time.”

* * *

Jihoon’s frown deepens when the door to his room opens. He doesn’t look up despite the weight of a stare.

“Didn’t you get my texts?”

Jihoon flips the page of his comic with more force than necessary. Woojin had no right to be angry.

“Jihoon,” Woojin calls again, this time sounding even more annoyed as he kicks at the side of the bed. “What’s wrong with you?”

Jihoon throws his book onto the bed and glares at his best friend. “You ditched me for a fuck.”

“If I remembered correctly it was _you _who left me to have some fun of your own.”

“That’s because you were busy chasing skirts!” Jihoon cries adamantly. “You were supposed to keep me supervised!”

Woojin would have laughed at how silly that was if he wasn’t mad himself. “Why are you even upset? We both got what we were looking for that night.”

Jihoon stares angrily at the hands in his lap. “He was an asshole.”

“What?” Woojin says. He didn’t look angry anymore, which only made Jihoon feel worse.

“He did some… stuff.”

The bed dips where Woojin climbs, sitting on his knees. Jihoon looks up to see his best friend staring at him, concern bright in his eyes.

“Did he touch you?” Woojin grits out in an eerily quiet voice, hands clenched into fists.

“No,” Jihoon says quickly. “Nothing like… _that_.”

Despite Jihoon’s reassurance, Woojin’s posture remains rigid.

“He thought my whole innocence was just an act to make him get into my pants,” Jihoon explains with a sigh. “He said some pretty mean stuff when I told him I wasn’t looking for sex.”

“Most of the guys you’ll meet are going to be assholes, Jihoon,” Woojin reminds him with a firm tone, “They’re going to take advantage of you and how nice you are. You should learn to tell them apart.”

“Are you still mad?” Woojin peers at him.

“I’m not mad. I’m just,” Jihoon sighs. “Maybe I’m just too naïve?”

“But that’s what’s good with this world. Your innocence. You’re everything that’s good in this world, Park Jihoon,” Woojin says seriously.

Jihoon has half a mind to make fun of him for it but he knows Woojin always means it when he says corny shit like that. Instead, he reaches over and pulls Woojin down onto the bed with him, snuggling into his hold.

“You’re sweet,” he whispers.

“Only for my love Hoonie,” Woojin says dramatically.

“You’re insufferable most of the times but moments like these make up for it,” Jihoon hums.

“You know I’d do anything for you, right?”

“My hero,” Jihoon sighs, closing his eyes. “My best friend.”

* * *

_ “…and I’m only saying this because Jinyoung told me the other day that Daehwi’s been there once.”_

“Woojin,” Jihoon sighs, glancing at his phone on the floor. “You’re rambling again. Did you get the bread or not?”

_“Oh, shit, sorry dude. I totally forgot the bread.”_

“It’s fine. Hey, is that you? I hear the front door.”

_“That’s not me Jihoon…”_

“Shut up, bitch. I can hear you sniffling.” Jihoon hears the same laughter through his speakerphone coming up the stairs.

“You’re ready,” is the first thing Woojin says when he appears at Jihoon’s doorway seconds later, ending the call. Jihoon’s playing with Max on his carpeted floor.

“To lose my virginity?” Jihoon wonders, teasing Max with the bone. Woojin appears in front of him, petting Max on the head. Max growls slightly, whining as he moves away from Woojin.

“Why does he hate me?” Woojin pouts, frowning at the dog. “And _no, _that’s for someone who deserves you.”

“He hates you because you’ve been spending all your time being a slut,” Jihoon explains as a matter-of-factly. “He knows you don’t love him as much as I do.”

“That’s because he lives with you!” Woojin cries.

“I had dibs,” Jihoon reminds him. “And besides he would be a lonely child if he lived with you. You’re never home!”

“Does he at least know that these treats you feed him come from the child support I pay you every month?” Woojin wonders sadly, waving the treat in the air. Max takes one look at him and shuffles into the corner of the room, making himself comfortable for a nap.

“I’m sure he does,” Jihoon reassures him, suddenly feeling bad for his best friend. “You know he’s not fond of showing affection. He’s kinda like you in that sense,” Jihoon teases him.

Woojin’s lips pull into a sentimental smile. “Yeah, he is…”

Jihoon grins, satisfied.

“Anyway, I was saying,” Woojin leans back to rest against the foot of the bed. “You’re ready to talk to Ong Seongwoo.”

Jihoon gapes at him. “I’m not,” he says.

“You are,” Woojin says. “You just need a little bit of confidence. Anyone would be lucky to date you, idiot.”

“What if he laughs in my face?”

“Then he doesn’t deserve you,” Woojin rolls his eyes. “But I did my own research. Ong Seongwoo’s a big flirt but he’s nice.”

“You did research?” Jihoon laughs, unable to believe his ears. Because Woojin’s one of those bitches who never does anything remotely close to studying, but does well in school.

“Of course. I had to know if this dude my best friend’s head over heels for is worth his time.”

“I wouldn’t be head over heels for him if he weren’t, would I?”

“You could definitely do better, but as for now he’s Woojin approved.”

“Yeah,” Jihoon scoffs, “Like I need your permission to date someone.”

“You don’t, but you care what I think,” Woojin sticks his tongue out childishly.

“Yeah, right,” Jihoon says, but they both know Woojin’s right.

* * *

“I’ve got eyes on the prize,” Daehwi mutters as he peers over the top of his book. “I repeat, I’ve got eyes on the prize. The eagle is on the move. He’s surrounded by a bunch of girlies but it looks like he’s going to shed them soon.”

“Daehwi, I’m literally _right_ beside you,” Jihoon deadpans, staring at the younger beside him.

Daehwi tuts. “You’re such a party pooper, Jihoon. Can’t you let me pretend that we’re on a mission?”

“_No_,” Jihoon says patronizingly, “Because this is _not _a mission. I’m just going over to say hi. That’s it. Just being friendly.”

“_Going over to say hi_,” Daehwi mimics mockingly. “Sure, Jan. You tell yourself that.”

“What?” Jihoon frowns at him.

“Is that what Woojin told you to do? To go over and say ‘hi’?”

“…yes?” Woojin did teach him a couple of other things, like being liberal with compliments.

“He’s an idiot,” Daehwi scoffs. “Think about it, Jihoon. Are you going to admit to your crush that you’ve been watching him for years? He doesn’t know you,” Daehwi reminds him. “He’s gonna think you’re a Grade A stalker.”

“Oh, wow,” Jihoon mutters, suddenly feeling lightheaded. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Daehwi says impatiently. “Why do you ever listen to that fool?”

“He can be quite persuasive,” Jihoon admits. Daehwi nods in sympathy, because he knows Woojin’s amazing with words. He can make the most ridiculous ideas sound pretty sane.

Jihoon’s phone rings in his pocket and he answers it begrudgingly after looking at the caller id.

“Speaking of the devil,” he says into the phone, glancing at Daehwi.

_“Yo, babe, did you see that meme I sent you? I couldn’t stop laughing in class.”_

“Woojin now’s not a good time. I’ll call you later.”

_“Wait! I end at six today.”_

“I thought you’re staying till late?”

_“Yeah, someone in the group bailed. My place tonight?”_

“Yeah, yeah, okay. I’ll see you later,” Jihoon says before ending the call, hoping he’d have good news by then.

“Plan B!” Daehwi cries. “You pretend to run into him and drop your books. He helps you and you thank him. Then casually ask him out for coffee.”

“Why coffee?” Jihoon runs the idea over in his head. It definitely seems more plausible than Woojin’s direct approach.

“Nobody says no to coffee,” Daehwi deadpans.

“You sure this will work?” Jihoon wonders uncertainly.

Daehwi starts to shove him off the seat. “It’s way cuter than playing the stalker.”

Jihoon twists his fingers anxiously as he slowly makes his way towards his crush. He could feel his face heat up from anticipation. Seongwoo’s alone by the time Jihoon arrives, preoccupied with his phone.

“Um, hi,” Jihoon greets. As soon as Seongwoo looks up he curses. Because that’s exactly what Daehwi told him _not _to do. Well, fuck. _This is harder than it should be_, Jihoon thinks sullenly.

“Hi,” Seongwoo returns the greeting with a slightly confused smile.

“I’m Jihoon,” he says, already wondering if there’s any way he could abort mission without making a complete fool out of himself. He could feel Daehwi’s disapproving stare from afar. Maybe if he’s lucky Seongwoo would walk away and he wouldn’t have to dig this hole any deeper.

“I know,” Seongwoo says, lips pulling into a wider grin. Jihoon startles, finally gaining the courage to look him in the eyes.

“Oh?”

“I’ve seen you around on campus,” Seongwoo explains, adjusting the strap of his bag on a shoulder.

Jihoon laughs, though there’s no humour to it. “You must have the wrong person because I’m the epitome of a wallflower.”

“Nah,” Seongwoo says after a moment’s contemplation. “I’m pretty sure I remember your face. I’ve seen you working at Park’s Pharmacy as well a while back.”

Jihoon flushes. He’s helped out a few times over the summer break.

“Oh, yeah, right,” Jihoon chuckles, “That’s me alright.”

“Yeah,” Seongwoo says knowingly. His smile soothes Jihoon’s nerves. “Is that like your part time job?”

“Oh, nah, not really,” Jihoon replies, easing into the conversation. “My best friend’s uncle owns the pharmacy. I just helped out over the summer since he was short staffed.”

“That’s nice,” Seongwoo replies. “You’re in your final year, yeah?”

“Yup,” Jihoon says. “I’m doing my honours in Pharmacy.”

“Oh, yay, a fellow Pharm nerd,” Seongwoo jokes, offering a high five. “I’m currently doing my Masters.” Jihoon returns it with a grin.

“No way,” Jihoon cries despite having perfect knowledge that Seongwoo’s doing his Masters in the same field. Woojin’s research. He’s not _that _creepy.

“I could help you out if you’d like?” Seongwoo offers with a bashful smile. “I mean, not to brag, but I’m pretty good at it.”

“You must be if you’re doing your Masters,” Jihoon compliments, mentally applauding himself for it. Woojin would be proud, he knows it.

“It’s not that hard if you put in the work,” Seongwoo reassures him as he hands his phone. “Oh, hey, why don’t you put in your digits and we’ll make a date sometime.”

“Sure,” Jihoon grins.

“I’ve got to get to class but I’ll call you.” Jihoon watches as Seongwoo starts to walk away.

“Wait,” Seongwoo says suddenly, pausing in his tracks and turning around again. “You never told me why you approached me? Did you need something?”

Jihoon pales. “This is kind of embarrassing but I thought you looked cute, so I… um. Yeah.” He’s back to digging that hole. Well at least he’s honest.

To his surprise, Seongwoo breaks out into a grin. “I think you’re pretty cute yourself. Catch ya later.”

Jihoon stands there feeling like he’d just won the lottery.

* * *

“PARK WOOJIN!!!!!!!”

Jihoon tackles his best friend on the bed, refusing to let go as he wraps himself around the younger.

“Jihoon, what the fuck,” Woojin groans. He’s used to Jihoon doing stupid, clingy shit like this but he thinks that maybe they might be getting too old for this.

“What is it this time?” Woojin asks, side-eyeing Jihoon. “Did Max stand on his hind legs for close to a minute again? I swear, Park Jihoon, you’re too easily amused.”

Jihoon ignores him, releasing his hold but linking their arms together. “So, Daehwi told me to forget what you taught me and made me do this whole thing where I’d pretend to run into Seongwoo and drop my books so he’d help.”

“Typical Daehwi,” Woojin comments, shaking his head.

“And I was gonna do that because, really, Woojin, your plan sounds fucking stupid if you really think about it.”

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“No, no, listen,” Jihoon says excitedly. “So I went up to him, ready to execute Daehwi’s plan. But I chickened out at the last second and I ended up saying hi anyway.”

“I’m proud of you,” Woojin says earnestly, gently ruffling Jihoon’s hair. Jihoon lets him.

“Anyway we got to talking and he asked for my number.”

“Amazing,” Woojin comments, pretending to wipe his tears.

“And before he left I couldn’t stop myself from telling him the truth. That he’s cute. And guess what?”

“My god, where’d that confidence come from?” Woojin gasps.

“Well, all I did was heed your advice. You did say that honesty’s my best trait.”

Woojin grins, heart swelling with pride. “He told you that you’re cute?”

“He told me I was cute!” Jihoon cries, grabbing a pillow and squealing into it. “I have a date with Ong Seongwoo!”

“Yay!” Woojin cheers, throwing punches at Jihoon’s shoulder.

“When’s the date?” Woojin asks when they’re more settled.

The smile falls off Jihoon’s face. “He hasn’t called,” Jihoon says with a pout.

“He’s playing it cool,” Woojin reassures him. “It’s been less than twenty-four hours. He’ll probably drop a text tomorrow, at the earliest.”

“You sure?”

“Dude, I know how people like Seongwoo think. We’re of the same species.”

“_God_, I really hope he has more tact than you, though,” Jihoon laments.

“He probably does,” Woojin easily agrees. “If he didn’t we’d be dating, I’m sure of it.”

Jihoon pulls a face, throwing a pillow at Woojin’s face. “Ew, as if I’d date _you_.”

“Take it back!” Woojin says threateningly, moving closer to tickle him.

“Noooo!” Jihoon shrieks when Woojin manages to grab him, attacking his most vulnerable spots. “Woojin, stop it!” He says in between laughter. Woojin finally lets up, laughing when he sees how red Jihoon’s face has turned from all the laughing.

“You’re bi but you like girls better anyway, don’t you?”

Woojin regards him for a moment, expression indecipherable, and Jihoon wonders if he’s gone too far this time. He lets out a breath when Woojin gives a nonchalant shrug as he gets off the bed.

“Doesn’t matter to me.”

* * *

Jihoon gets the text two days later. After countless hours of whining and self-depreciating cries to Woojin over FaceTime, Ong Seongwoo finally drops him a message.

**Unknown**

Hey, it’s Ong Seongwoo. Sorry it took so long to get back to u.

Free this Sunday?

**Me**

Hey! No worries.

I have to check but I should be good.

**Ong Seongwoo**

Great. The postgrad science lounge has a café that sells amazing chocolate cake. Meet you there?

**Me**

I’m down for it. See ya!

“Wow, you’re getting better at this,” Woojin compliments as he reads through the short exchange.

“I don’t seem too awkward, do I?”

“You’re doing great, sweetie,” Woojin coos, ruffling his hair. Jihoon hates it when his hair gets messed up but lets Woojin do it anyway.

“Do you really have to go to that stupid party?” Jihoon sighs, propping his chin on a palm as he lied on his tummy on Woojin’s bed.

“It’s a Friday night,” Woojin says, “You’re the only idiot who’s gonna be home. _Studying._”

“Some of us aren’t blessed with the smart genes,” Jihoon sighs. “Besides, the music video’s gonna be out at midnight,” Jihoon reminds him.

“I’ll be back before then,” Woojin reassures him. He has half a mind to add that he’s not even all that interested in Sunmi’s music but remembers that his best friend absolutely _adores _her. If sitting beside Jihoon while he fanboys over his idol makes his best friend happy then Woojin’s going to do just that.

“I’ll kick you in the balls if you come home drunk with some stranger,” Jihoon warns him. Woojin frowns, because _excuse you, Jihoon_ this is _his _room.

Woojin’s frown turns into a smirk. “If it does come down to that you wanna stay and watch?”

“I’ve seen you naked. It’s not that impressive,” Jihoon sasses.

“Dude, that was _years _ago!” Woojin says defensively. “I’ve… grown since then.”

“Sure you have,” Jihoon rolls his eyes.

“I’m taller than you,” Woojin shoots back.

“By, like, a whole one centimetre,” Jihoon laughs.

“Well, at least—oh wait, my date’s here.” Woojin types at his phone. “Gotta bounce. Study hard kid.”

Jihoon flips through his notes. “Have fun, idiot.”

* * *

Daehwi tugs at Jinyoung’s arm, eyes set on a certain someone across the room. Jinyoung remains impassive to his attempts to grab his attention, which only irritated Daehwi.

“Daehwi, seriously,” Jinyoung sighs. “What’s up with you tonight? You’ve been jittery since we came.”

“_Jinyoung_,” Daehwi say patronizingly, “Look at your _favourite hyung’s _best friend. He’s up to something, I just know it.”

Jinyoung follows Daehwi’s line of sight before his gaze lands upon none other than Park Woojin. Except he’s not with some random lover for the night. He’s chatting up Ong Seongwoo. And from the looks of it, he’s pulling off his charming moves because Seongwoo’s laughing his ass off.

“Oh, this doesn’t look good.” Jinyoung excuses themselves from their group of friends, leading Daehwi to another corner of the room to get a better look.

“What do we do?” Daehwi asks in a loud whisper.

“We should shut it down, whatever he’s up to,” Jinyoung whispers back.

“You think so?” Daehwi wonders in the same tone.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung mutters contemplatively. “Why are we whispering?”

“Oh,” Daehwi clears his throat. “Sorry. Habit. I’m used to whispering with Jihoon when we’re talking shit about Woojin.”

“What’s the plan? Go up to him and tell him Jihoon’s looking for him? That should make him leave asap.”

Daehwi shakes his head, still eyeing the pair. “No, we don’t want to risk Seongwoo finding out that Jihoon’s friends with an idiot.”

“You think Woojin hasn’t told Seongwoo he knows Jihoon?”

“Nah, I think Woojin’s trying to get intel on Seongwoo.”

“Why’s he like that?” Jinyoung wonders, utterly confused. Daehwi has known Jihoon and Woojin for years now – Jinyoung’s only known them for a little over a year – but Daehwi still has yet to figure out the Jihoon-Woojin dynamics.

“No idea,” Daehwi says with a laugh. “But I do know Woojin’s super protective over Jihoon. Did I tell you he once punched some dude in the face because he called Jihoon a midget?”

“Shit. Really? I’ve always thought Woojin’s indifferent to everything. He seems like he has the emotional capacity of a teacup.”

Daehwi laughs. “Yeah. You didn’t hear this from me, but Woojin’s soft for Jihoon. His inner uwu comes out when it comes to Jihoon.”

“That’s cute,” Jinyoung comments. They’re still observing the duo from a distance. It didn’t seem like Woojin’s saying anything threatening. Yet.

“Hey, don’t hit me for asking, but do you think Woojin likes Jihoon? Like in a romantic sense.”

Daehwi stares at Jinyoung unblinkingly.

“Why do you say that?”

Jinyoung shrugs, taking a sip of his beer. “I dunno. Woojin seems to go out of his way to do all kinds of shit for Jihoon.”

“They’re best friends,” Daehwi reasons.

“_I _go out of my way to do all kinds of shit for you,” Jinyoung reminds him with a pointed stare.

Daehwi wraps himself around Jinyoung’s arm, making kissy faces up at him. “I appreciate it, boo.”

Jinyoung leans in to kiss him on the head. “I know. So, never in a million years? Jihoon and Woojin?”

Daehwi ponders over Jinyoung’s words. He’s never thought of it that way. _Maybe Jinyoung did have a point… but…_Daehwi shakes his head.

“Nah. Woojin would never see Jihoon in that way. I think he cares for Jihoon like a brother.”

“Woojin’s always calling Jihoon babe, though.”

“He calls everyone babe.”

Jinyoung gives him a look. “You really don’t want to entertain the thought of Woojin liking Jihoon that way, do you?”

“What?” Daehwi cries. “No… I just don’t think Woojin’s into Jihoon like that. He sleeps around, flirts with everything that moves. You really think he’s capable of love?”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “Maybe you should cut him some slack. Okay, just hear me out, yeah?”

Daehwi folds his arms frowning at Jinyoung.

“What if, Woojin’s just putting on this whole act of sleeping around and flirting with everyone else because he knows Jihoon will never see him in _that_ way?”

Daehwhi stares at Jinyoung for a good minute before grabbing the beer bottle from his hold. “You’re just drunk babe. They’ve been best friends for too long. Woojin has had every opportunity to make Jihoon his and he hasn’t. Proves he’s just not into Jihoon like that.”

* * *

_“…I’ll tell him, Woojin, I swear!”_

Jihoon frowns, knowing that voice is unmistakably Daehwi’s.

“What are you two lovebirds arguing about?” Jihoon cocks an eyebrow when Woojin walks in with an anguished Daehwi in tow. He doesn’t miss the way Daehwi glares at Woojin, a threatening look on his face.

“_Fine_,” Woojin concedes. He turns to look at Jihoon. “I talked to Ong Seongwoo.”

“You _what_?!” Jihoon cries.

“I told you,” Daehwi snickers, unable to hide his amusement.

“I just said hi, nothing else,” Woojin wastes no time in explaining.

“Really, now? Because from where I was it looked like you’d become best pals with him,” Daehwi interjects.

“Daehwi’s exaggerating.”

“Didn’t you make plans to “play ball” with him some time?”

Jihoon glares at Woojin. “Woojin, what the hell!”

“Your funeral,” Daehwi laughs. “My boyfriend’s waiting for me downstairs. Don’t go easy on him, Jihoon!”

Woojin winces at Jihoon’s cold stare.

“If your reason is stupid you’re sleeping on the floor.”

“I did it because I was looking out for you, alright?” Woojin admits.

“Why?” Jihoon frowns.

“It’s been awhile since you put yourself out there. I just wanted to make sure he doesn’t have any bad intentions.”

Jihoon’s expression softens. “I can take care of myself, Woojin.”

“I know,” Woojin lets out a small laugh. “I promise, this is the last time I’ll meddle in your affairs. After this, it’s all you.”

“Okay,” Jihoon says. He pauses. “What do you think?”

“Honestly?” Woojin grins. “He’s not so bad. You’ll look cute together.”

Jihoon blushes. “We’re barely even friends!”

“Trust me, when he meets you this weekend, he won’t waste any time asking you out on a date.”

Jihoon laughs. “What about you? No date today?”

Woojin’s quick to change the subject, pointing at the time. “The music video’s almost out!”

“Oh, shit, you’re right!”

* * *

“Send me a pic before you leave the house tomorrow,” Woojin demands bossily, eyes focused on the game onscreen.

_“I’m probably gonna wear that outfit you approved.”_

“Changed your mind?” Woojin frowns, clicking furiously at his mouse and tapping at the keyboards. “No, no, no! Fucking balls,” Woojin sighs when his character dies, leaning back into his seat. He picks up his cell and takes Jihoon’s call off speakerphone.

_“You lost again?_” Jihoon snickers on the other end. _“Yeah. The jeans and black cardigan combi.”_

“Excellent choice,” Woojin laughs. “You look very much like a Church oppa in that get up. He won’t be able to resist you.”

_“Shut up,_” Jihoon snaps, though there’s no bite to his words. _“I’m going to bed now. Nights, Wooj.”_

“Nights Hoonie,” Woojin says before ending the call.

Woojin flops onto the bed, scrolling through Instagram for a good few minutes. There was nothing interesting going on but he found himself being sucked into the black hole that was social media. Before he knows it, it’s one in the morning and his eyes are heavy from the need to sleep. Yawning, he wriggles under the covers, reaching for the night light.

He’s almost asleep when he hears his father’s voice. Woojin pulls himself off the bed and tiptoes towards the door.

_“…I’ve told you, you can’t just turn up here! The kids are right down the hallway.”_

Woojin holds his breath and presses his ear up against the door to get a better listen of the quiet whispering.

_“But you promised last week you’d do it by Monday. It’s _Saturday_. I don’t know how much longer you expect me to wait.”_

Heart hammering in his chest, Woojin peels his head away from the door. That’s definitely _not _his mother.

_“Baby, please. Just, one more week. I promise I’ll let Eun Hae know I want a divorce.”_

Woojin accidentally lets out a gag before slapping a hand to his mouth. ‘_What the fuck?’_ he thinks. The footsteps grow fainter until there’s nothing but silence again. Woojin leans his back against the door, wondering if what he just heard was real or he’s just dreaming. His mother often works the late-night shift and it’s no surprise that his parents were often arguing, but Woojin never imagined that his dad was actually _cheating _on his mother. His dad was barely home, and this shouldn’t bother him. But it does.

Woojin startles when he hears soft knocks coming from the other side of his door. He hesitates, wondering if it was his dad and contemplating on pretending he was asleep.

“Woojin oppa,” he hears his younger sister whisper. Woojin opens the door with a loud sigh.

“What do you want, brat?” he says despite the slight tremor in his voice. He curses when he sees Yerim’s teary eyes, stepping aside to let her in. He closes the door and turns to see her scrambling to get onto his bed.

“Can I sleep with you tonight, please?”

“You’re too old to sleep with me anymore, kid.” Woojin strides across the room, climbing onto the other side. Yerim hasn’t asked to sleep in his bed in a little over a year, when she started middle school.

“I heard dad,” Yerim whispers. She grabs one of Woojin’s soft toys and hugs it close. A pink sausage. Jihoon has the exact same one.

“He was just on the phone for work,” Woojin lies.

“He was with a lady. I saw it, oppa.” Yerim lies on her side, hugging the pillow close to her chest. “Why is he doing this to _her_?”

Woojin stares at his hands, thinks about his mother and how hard she works for them.

“I don’t know, Yerim.” He shakes his head, feeling helpless. “I don’t know.”

* * *

Jihoon waves when he spots Seongwoo sitting at one of the tables in the lunch crowd. He hurries over and makes it to the table without falling apart from nervousness.

“I’m sorry I’m late!” Jihoon says as soon as he sits. Seongwoo waves a hand dismissively.

“It’s all good, Jihoon-ah. I got us seats before it got too crowded.”

“Thanks,” Jihoon says breathlessly, glancing around. “It’s actually pretty nice here.”

“And, as promised, the cake is to die for,” Seongwoo says with a cheeky grin as he slides Jihoon’s slice on a plate towards the latter.

“I _really _should be on a diet,” Jihoon says, staring wistfully at the dessert. He can already feel the struggle to fit into his jeans.

“What are you on about?” Seongwoo stares at him in horror. “You’re nowhere near fat.”

Jihoon gives him a small smile, reaching over for the cake. “You’re too sweet.”

“Give it a try,” Seongwoo urges. “Come on.”

Jihoon takes a bite and is instantly smitten. “Oh my god,” Jihoon moans. “You weren’t kidding.”

“Of course I wasn’t,” Seongwoo laughs. “Isn’t it amazing?”

“I can’t believe I haven’t tried this,” Jihoon laments, already stuffing himself with another mouthful. “Woojin would _die _if he had this. He’s obsessed with chocolate.”

“Woojin?” Seongwoo mimics with a frown. “Park Woojin?”

Jihoon sets his fork down, wiping at his mouth with a napkin. “Oh, shit. Sorry. Yeah, Park Woojin…”

Jihoon thinks back to a few nights back when Woojin admitted that he’d started talking to Seongwoo.

“I don’t know if it’s the same Woojin but I met a Park Woojin at a party a few days ago. He’s really something,” Seongwoo says with a laugh.

“Unfortunately, we’re talking about the same Park Woojin.” Jihoon shakes his head with a sheepish smile. “He’s my best friend. He told me he talked to you.”

“He did?”

Jihoon twists his fingers. “Um, yeah. I don’t know if this is TMI but he told me he was just looking out for me because I told him we sort of became… friends. That’s why he came up to you that night.”

Jihoon wonders if he’s made a wrong move when Seongwoo said nothing for a few moments, regarding him with an indecipherable expression.

“I’m sorry if I just made it awkward,” Jihoon apologizes.

“Nah,” Seongwoo says with a small smile. “I was just confused for a second there, that’s all.”

“If it’s any consolation, he told me you’re kinda cool,” Jihoon offers.

“That’s a relief,” Seongwoo says. “So, you’ve known him long?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon replies, relaxing a little at the change of topic. “We met in high school.”

“He’s quite a character, isn’t he?” Seongwoo says with a mirthful look in his eyes. He isn’t wrong, but Jihoon wonders just what on earth his best friend said that night that made Seongwoo say so.

“What did he say?” Jihoon groans.

“You really wanna know?” Seongwoo asks.

“Should I be afraid…?” Jihoon wonders, squinting at the older.

“Go on a date with me,” Seongwoo says suddenly. Jihoon blinks at him.

“What?”

“Let me take you out on a date and I’ll consider telling you what he said,” Seongwoo says playfully.

“You know,” Jihoon begins, folding and unfolding his napkin on the table. “I’m accepting your offer, but _not _because I want to know what that idiot said.”

“Is that a yes?” Seongwoo asks expectantly.

“Yes,” Jihoon replies with a grin.

* * *

“…I really don’t know what you said to him, and frankly, I don’t give a shit, but I guess somehow, oddly enough, thanks to you, I’m finally going out on a date with Ong Seongwoo,” Jihoon beams, squealing as he squished Max’s cheeks. Max barked, mirroring Jihoon’s excitement.

“Hey, did you hear me?” Jihoon frowns, looking up at his best friend.

“Hmm? Oh. Yeah, sorry.” Woojin shoots him a small smile. “Hey, congrats!”

“What’s wrong?” Jihoon wonders, crawling onto his bed where Woojin was leaning against the headboard, preoccupied with his phone. “You’ve been acting all weird since you got here.”

“Are you sick?” Jihoon reaches up to feel Woojin’s forehead with a palm. “The last time you were this quiet you had to have your tonsils removed.”

“I’m not,” Woojin laughs lightly, letting Jihoon feel him up. “I just have a lot on my mind. I have an assignment due next week and Uncle needs help this weekend.”

“I’ll help out,” Jihoon’s quick to offer.

“You have a date this weekend,” Woojin reminds him.

“I’ll bring him to the pharmacy. That’ll make a funny first date story, don’t you think?”

“That’s sweet,” Woojin says with a fond smile. “But I don’t think you’ll get yourself a second date if you make him work on the first.”

“I think he’s been good so far, but if he refuses to help out a friend of mine then I don’t think we’ll work out,” Jihoon says seriously.

“Where’s he taking you?”

“Dinner.”

“Boring,” Woojin comments, ducking when Jihoon tries to attack him with his bare hands. Jihoon’s chubby hands are terrifying.

“Is he going to pick you up?”

“Why do you assume he’s gonna be the one picking me up?”

“You’re a romanticist, Park Jihoon,” Woojin says as a matter-of-factly. “You want someone to sweep you off your feet. Bring you flowers, write you poems.”

“And frankly, Seongwoo seems like the type to do all of those things,” he continues, grabbing the bag of open chips and stuffing a handful into his mouth. “I bet you he’s going to be the one doing all the wooing.”

Jihoon flushes a deep shade of red. “That’s so cliché.”

“But aren’t you the king of clichés?” Woojin teases.

“Am not,” Jihoon retorts.

“We’ll see,” Woojin smirks. “So he’s not going to come pick you up? That’s kind of a turn off, don’t you think? I mean, I wasn’t serious with this one dude a few months back but he was charming enough to come pick me up in a Benz.”

“He’s not as rich as your sea of suitors,” Jihoon says defensively. “His family owns a beat-up Corolla which just so happens to be at the mechanics for the weekend.”

“I’ll drive you,” Woojin says casually, reaching for his Nintendo switch.

“I’m not letting you break a law.” Jihoon stares at him.

“I got my license last week,” Woojin grins, snaggletooth peeking out.

“Bitch, whaaat?” Jihoon gasps. “You didn’t tell me!”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Woojin laughs. “So, care to be my first passenger?”

“Hell yeah!”

* * *

“I can’t believe I let you legally drive me but you still managed to break several laws on a twenty-minute drive,” Jihoon wails.

“You’re exaggerating,” Woojin scoffs, unlocking the door.

“You ran two red lights and didn’t stop at a stop line!”

“_Almost_,” Woojin corrects him. “And I didn’t stop because there was literally no one around.”

“It’s the law to stop at a stop line,” Jihoon gapes at him. “Are you sure you _passed_ the test?”

“No, I bribed the examiner,” Woojin rolls his eyes. “Of course I passed, idiot.”

“I’m never getting into a car with you again,” Jihoon cries. “I can’t believe you almost got us killed.”

“I only drove like that because _someone_ spent a little too long fixing his hair,” Woojin bites back. “If you were punctual I wouldn’t have had to drive like a mad man trying to get you to your date on time.”

“Well, I didn’t exactly _beg _you to drive me,” Jihoon retorts, furiously unbuckling himself and getting out of the car.

“You know, Jihoon, I do all these things for you without expecting anything in return,” Woojin yells. “The least you could do is pretend to show that you’re grateful!”

“I never asked you to do these things for me!” Jihoon slams the door.

Woojin winds down the window angrily. “I hope you have a terrible time!”

“Your left wheel was on the curb, bitch!” Jihoon screams as he watches Woojin drive away.

* * *

“And yeah, so I quit and enrolled in University. This is my back up plan. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love Pharmacy. But it’s not my _passion_, you know? I’d like to give it another shot one day.”

Jihoon nods, smiling distractedly as he swirled his glass of wine. Seongwoo sets his fork down and leans forward, regarding him with concern.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry if this isn’t what you had in mind…”

Jihoon startles out of his reverie, setting his glass down and shaking his head. “No, no. It’s not—It’s _perfect_.” He smiles.

“Anyone can tell that there’s something bothering you, Jihoon,” Seongwoo says softly.

Jihoon glances around. Here he was, in an amazing restaurant with the most romantic atmosphere, on a date with the guy he’d only dreamt of talking to months ago. But his mind is elsewhere, heart unsettled.

“I’m sorry,” Jihoon murmurs.

“I know we’ve only just gotten to know each other, but I’m a good listener if you need someone to just rant to,” Seongwoo offers.

Jihoon hesitates. He looks up at Seongwoo, noticing the sincerity in his eyes. “I had a fight with Woojin.”

“Oh?” Seongwoo cocks an eyebrow. “Was it that bad?”

“Not really,” Jihoon admits, fiddling with the cutlery. “I mean, it’s normal for us to bicker, but today’s argument made me feel terrible.”

“Did he say something mean to you?” Seongwoo wonders. Jihoon shakes his head.

“You said something mean to him?”

“No,” Jihoon says after a while. He thinks back to their exchange. “I don’t know. It just felt off. Woojin’s pretty apathetic but he seems really hurt these past few days.”

“Maybe he’s just having a terrible week?”

“I don’t know,” Jihoon replies, eyes downcast. “He always tells me when he’s feeling like shit. But he hasn’t said anything to suggest that something’s wrong.”

“He probably needs some time to himself. He’ll tell you when he’s ready,” Seongwoo assures him.

“He told me to have a horrible time,” Jihoon says with a small laugh. Seongwoo suddenly reaches over, wiping a stray tear from his cheek.

“What the hell,” Jihoon curses, quickly brushing another few tears that fell. He hadn’t even realised he was crying.

“You seem to be really affected by Woojin.”

“I’ve never told this to anyone, but he’s my rock,” Jihoon admits, dabbing at his eyes. “I don’t know what I’d do without him, honestly.”

“I can tell you care a lot for him,” Seongwoo says with an empathetic smile. He hesitates. “I don’t know if this is a selfish thing to ask, especially in this moment, but I have to know this.”

Jihoon waits patiently as Seongwoo struggles to find the right words.

“Will I have to compete for you with him?” Seongwoo says after the longest time.

Jihoon stares at Seongwoo. “What? You think I have feelings for him?”

Seongwoo shrugs, biting his lip. “I don’t know. I just want to be sure. Because I really like you, Jihoon. And I’m hoping that this thing between us can grow into something more.”

Jihoon laughs, then, shaking his head. “I don’t have feelings for Woojin like that, Seongwoo. He’s my best friend. I care about him, but you’re someone who I’ve spent years pining for.”

“Really?” Seongwoo asks shyly.

“Yes,” Jihoon says with a grin, heart warming at the confession. “I just never thought I was lucky enough for you to like me back.”

* * *

Jihoon stares at his notes, reading the same words over and over again. Clearly he’s not going to get any work done tonight. One part of him is over the moon from his date with Seongwoo. Seongwoo had suggested a few more dates before they decided to make things official. Jihoon didn’t need to think things through. He’d wanted this for _ages _and it’s finally happening. And he knew he had Woojin to thank.

But on the other hand, Woojin hadn’t texted or called since their little dispute. Woojin was always the first to cave. Jihoon wonders what was so different this time. His best friend is hiding something, he just _knows _it.

Grabbing his phone from the desk, he decides to settle whatever this was before it blew out of proportion.

**Me**

have u heard from woojin today?

**Hwi**

No. why?

**Me**

any idea why he might be in a bad mood? He’s been acting weird this past week.

**Hwi**

Nothing that i know of…

**Me**

it’s ok. i’ll call him.

Jihoon sighs, running a hand through his already tousled hair as he dials his best friend. It rings for a long while as Jihoon bites on his nails, wondering if Woojin was purposely ignoring his calls or if he’s occupied at the moment. He’s about to end the call when it connects.

“Woojin?”

_“Fuck. Woojin.” _Jihoon drops his phone when he hears a man moaning. He scrambles to pick it up again, pressing the phone to his ear.

“Woojin, what the fuck!” Jihoon screams into the phone. The panting on the other end stops, there’s some shuffling before Woojin’s voice comes on.

_“What do you want, Jihoon? I’m kind of in the middle of something.”_

“In the middle of sticking your dick in someone’s ass?” Jihoon spits. “That kind of busy?”

Jihoon almost throws his phone at the wall when he hears moaning again.

“Why the fuck did you answer my call, then?” Jihoon fumes, knowing that Woojin’s doing it on purpose. Woojin’s doing this to spite him. He knows that Jihoon absolutely _hates _it when he catches Woojin in the middle of sex.

_“I’m hanging up.”_

Jihoon screams at his phone when the call ends.

* * *

“Just so you know,” Jihoon says as he chucks a round looking brown vegetable into his cart, “You’re only here because you owe me.”

“Because you’re a terrible cook,” Woojin reminds him, removing the last item from the cart and replacing it with ginger. “That was an onion, idiot. The recipe calls for ginger.”

“If you’re just going to make fun of me then go home, Woojin. I don’t need you turning everything into a fucking joke,” Jihoon snaps, pushing the trolley along.

“Okay, okay,” Woojin holds his arms up in surrender. “I’m sorry, alright?”

Jihoon comes to a halt, turning to look at his best friend. “For?” he asks, eyebrows raised.

Woojin sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “For yelling at you about my driving skills.”

“And?” Jihoon prompts. Woojin can’t escape Jihoon’s intense gaze.

“For making you listen to me… having sex,” Woojin mumbles the last part. “I was having a shitty week and I took it out on you, so I’m sorry.”

Jihoon grins, satisfied. He knew it. Woojin was always the first to cave when they fought. Sure, it took almost two weeks this time, but Woojin _was _the first to text an apology.

“Good. Now, are you going to unleash your inner Gordon Ramsay or what?”

Woojin watches in disdain as Jihoon grabs spinach instead of kale.

“You’re really asking to be called an idiot sandwich, you know that?”

* * *

Jihoon lays out the mat and gets to work setting the containers of food. His phone rings when he’s taking out the six-pack. He sets it in the corner and answers the call.

_“You all set?” _

“Yeah,” Jihoon says with a grin, admiring his work. “You know, you don’t have to check up on me anymore.”

_“You got yourself a new boo so you’re forgetting this babe. I see how it is,” _Woojin says sulkily.

“Shut up,” Jihoon laughs. “You’ll always be my number one, idiot.”

_“I’m glad Seongwoo likes you for you,” _Woojin admits softly. _“I was ready to kick his ass if he hurt you. I mean, the offer still stands. If you ever need it.”_

“Thanks, Wooj,” Jihoon says. “You’re the best. Have I ever told you that?”

_“No, but that wasn’t so bad, was it?” _Jihoon can almost hear him rolling his eyes. He sees Seongwoo walking towards him, a wide grin on his face.

“Seongwoo’s here. Gotta go.”

_“Good luck! And don’t use too much tongue!”_

Jihoon groans. “I’m not a virgin when it comes to kissing, brat.”

He hears laughing on the other end of the line at the same time Seongwoo asks, “What was that?”

Jihoon ends the call and slips his phone into his pocket, leaning in to accept the kiss to his cheek.

“Nothing,” he laughs. “Just Woojin being ridiculous, as usual.”

Seongwoo nods, a distracted smile on his face. “This looks great, Jihoon,” he says, taking in the setting.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Jihoon says shyly. “I had a little help but I wanted to surprise you. I know your thesis has been a bitch.”

Seongwoo smiles weakly. “I want to forget about that this weekend.”

“Well, then, you’ve come to the right place,” Jihoon says, gesturing towards his little picnic. They talk over lunch. Seongwoo compliments him for the food, but Jihoon doesn’t tell him he had (a lot of) help from Woojin. Jihoon talks about his childhood, why he’s never opened up to anyone. Seongwoo calls him a romanticist, and Jihoon pretends he’s never been called one before.

“It’s getting cold,” Seongwoo says, glancing up at the cloudy sky. Jihoon agrees as they start to slowly pack things up.

“I brought my car today,” Seongwoo says with a small laugh. He reaches out for Jihoon’s hand and Jihoon lets him tangle their fingers together as they walk towards the carpark.

“I finally get to meet the elusive Ong wagon?” Jihoon jokes.

“More like the elusive piece of garbage,” Seongwoo scoffs. “If it stops in the middle of the street you have to promise me you won’t feel embarrassed to get out and start pushing.”

Jihoon laughs. “Trust me, I’ve had a lifetime of embarrassment just from being friends with Park Woojin.” Jihoon shakes his head at a fond memory. “Did I tell you about that one time he dressed up as a girl so be could be in some stupid competition just to win the prize money? He got himself fake boobs and all. And he actually won himself a consolation prize for his effort.

“You’re serious?” Seongwoo shakes with laughter.

“Yeah,” Jihoon says. “Honestly I don’t even know how we became friends.”

They fall into a lull of silence as they approach the car. “You know,” Seongwoo begins, a contemplative look on his face. “I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”

Seongwoo leans against the car, pulling his hand away and crossing his arms.

“Sounds serious,” Jihoon nervously jokes, noticing the older’s pensive demeanour.

“I want to be with you,” Seongwoo says resolutely. Jihoon’s heart flutters at the confession. “But I feel like this thing will keep bothering me unless I come clean with you.”

“As long as you’re not some kind of a murderer I think I’m good,” Jihoon says with a small laugh.

“Nothing like that…” Seongwoo says, trailing off.

“What is it?” Jihoon probes. Seongwoo finally looks up into Jihoon’s eyes.

“Has Woojin ever told you he has feelings for you?”

Jihoon blinks at the older. “What do you mean?”

Seongwoo straightens his posture, taking a step closer. “Has he ever flirted with you or anything like that?”

“He flirts with everyone,” Jihoon says dismissively. “Don’t take anything he says to heart.”

“No, no,” Seongwoo says. “Not like that. I mean, has he ever _seriously_ looked you in the eyes and told you he likes you as more than a friend?”

“…No?” Jihoon stares at Seongwoo in confusion. “Why?”

Seongwoo nibbles at his lower lip as he gathered his thoughts. “You know that night at the party? The first time I met him?”

“Yes?”

“You know how I told you that he came up to me to introduce himself?” Jihoon nods, trying to piece together everything both Woojin and Seongwoo has told him of that conversation.

“Well, he actually wasted no time in telling me about you.”

“Oh, god,” Jihoon groans. “Did he tell you that I had a crush on you?”

“Not quite,” Seongwoo smiles wryly. “Actually, he told me that he was in love with you and that he knows that you will never see him as more than a friend, so he quite politely warned me to never hurt you or he would, in his words, come for my balls.”

Jihoon stares at Seongwoo in disbelief. “What?”

“Yeah,” Seongwoo chuckles. “That’s the first thing he said to me. That’s why I told you he was an interesting character.”

“Y-You’re joking?” Jihoon stammers. “My friend told me that you guys looked like you were laughing and joking around for hours.”

“That’s what happened _after _he gave me a warning.” Seongwoo peers at the younger. “You sure he’s never told you anything about that?”

“Maybe he was joking…” Jihoon closes his eyes briefly, not fully comprehending. What was he going to do with this piece of information?

“I don’t think he was,” Seongwoo points out kindly. “He was pretty fucking serious.”

Jihoon nods. It’s slowly starting to sink in. “He’s never said anything to me.”

“I can only imagine,” Seongwoo offers.

“It’s just weird, I guess,” Jihoon says after a moment. “We’ve been best friends for so long. It’s never occurred to me.”

“My guess is that he feels like he might ruin things between you if he did anything about it,” Seongwoo remarks.

“Yeah,” Jihoon says, laughing slightly. “And I am _so _not his type.” Jihoon looks up at the older. “You’re worried there might be something going on between us?”

“I just wanted to make sure,” Seongwoo admits.

“I swear, I’ve never known,” Jihoon explains. “But I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear anything about this. I mean, it’s not like he’s acting on it, anyway.”

Seongwoo nods slowly. “So, I’m not getting ahead of myself if I asked you to be mine, am I?”

Jihoon regards the older with a smile. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted since the moment I met you.”

* * *

Woojin taps his fingers against the steering wheel, glancing out every now and then to check if Jihoon’s coming. The latter arrives a few minutes later, rushing towards the car in an old, oversized t-shirt and some black sweats, hair looking like a bird’s nest. Woojin grimaces at the sight.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jihoon chants as he gets into the car and buckles himself up. “I couldn’t find a babysitter for Max so I had to beg Seongwoo to help me out.”

Woojin stares at him from across the console. “You had your boyfriend look after our child?”

Jihoon gives him a funny look. “I had no choice.”

“What about your neighbour? Doesn’t she usually do that?”

“Did you not hear what I said?” Jihoon asks, annoyed. “Everyone’s busy. Seongwoo was the only one who could do it.”

“Max isn’t familiar with Seongwoo, Jihoon,” Woojin reprimands. “You know he gets restless around new faces.”

“Do you have a better idea, then?” Jihoon shoots back. “Don’t act like you’re suddenly concerned for Max. I’m the one who’s been raising him all these years. You wouldn’t know what’s best for him.”

Woojin frowns. “You know I love Max,” he says, hurt.

“Hello???” Yerim calls from the backseat. “Can ya’ll like, stop it? We’re gonna be late if you don’t stop bickering like an old divorced couple.”

Jihoon glances at Yerim before turning to look at Woojin. “I know,” he relents.

“Promise me Seongwoo won’t replace me as Max’s other father,” Woojin says, almost pleadingly.

There’s an indiscernible look in Jihoon’s face as he regards Woojin intently.

“He won’t,” Jihoon promises.

* * *

A gruelling six-hour drive later, Jihoon gets out of the car and stretches his legs with a yawn. It turns into a wide grin when he sees a familiar face he’d missed so dearly.

“Hyung!” Jihoon cries, running into open arms.

“I’ve missed you brat,” Sungwoon laughs as he pulls away from the embrace. “How was the drive?” he asks, turning to Woojin. Jihoon snickers behind a hand. He’d almost driven the younger crazy belting out songs with Yerim throughout the whole journey.

“It’s alright,” Woojin says instead, hauling their bags up the steps. “Why’d you have to get married here again?”

It’s a beautiful landscape, the atmosphere peaceful and serene. But it’s in the middle of fucking nowhere.

“It’s romantic,” Sungwoon counters with a laugh. “I bet you, you’d want to get married at a place like this after you see the reception hall.”

“Like I’d ever want to be tied down like that,” Woojin mutters as they follow Sungwoon into the bricked building. Jihoon catches his words and shoots him a small smile.

“Hyung, it’s beautiful,” Jihoon gushes as he takes in the scene. It used to be an old warehouse but it had been transformed into a quaint, authentic reception hall in recent years. There are vintage looking lights hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the place in a soft, yellow glow.

“Why don’t you kids wash up and then come help me out here? I need you guys to set the table for us,” Sungwoon says, gesturing towards the rooms.

“I’m so happy for you, hyung,” Jihoon grins, pulling the older into another embrace. Sungwoon manages another thanks before he’s being whisked away by his wedding planner.

“I’d want to get married in a place like this,” Jihoon sighs dreamily as they start unpacking.

“It’s nice,” Woojin agrees in a hum.

“But?” Jihoon probes.

Woojin hesitates, looking out the balcony of their room. There’s nothing but miles and miles of greenery. The sun is setting on the horizon. It’s nothing short of perfection.

“You know I’m not the kind to commit like that,” Woojin reminds him with a look. “I’ll take the sofa. You guys can have the beds.”

Jihoon flops onto his tummy. “You must have had _someone _who stood out? Someone you thought you might have something more with.”

Yerim appears from the bathroom. “Oppa has a girlfriend,” she declares.

“You mean that girl I met a few days ago?”

Yerim nods. “Mhmm. Oppa sent her home last night.”

Woojin gathers his phone and wallet, making a beeline for the door. “Come on, Sungwoon hyung’s gonna freak out if we’re not there before dinner.”

* * *

“Do you think my jokes are funny?” Jihoon wonders as they went around setting bouquet of flowers on each table.

“You’re not funny,” Woojin deadpans. “Stop trying to be funny. I’m the funny one in this relationship.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Jihoon rolls his eyes, readjusting one of Woojin’s bouquets. “When I laugh it’s _at _you and not because of what you said or did.” Everyone knows that’s a complete lie.

“What, you trying to impress Seongwoo with your terrible humour now?” Woojin scoffs.

“Seongwoo laughs at my jokes,” Jihoon retorts.

“Sweetie, you’re not funny. Just sit there and look cute,” Woojin says as Jihoon pretends to throw a punch at him. “That’s what you’re good at!” he says as if it’s a compliment. And well, yeah, it kind of is. Because even when Woojin’s dissing Jihoon he’s still Jihoon’s number one hype man.

“It’s not to impress Seongwoo,” Jihoon groans. “I’m wondering if I should add humour to my speech for Sungwoon and Jisung hyung’s reception.”

“Everyone loves you. No one’s gonna care if your speech sucks,” Woojin laughs.

“Well, that’s nice to know.” They work in silence for a bit.

“We should go on a double date,” Jihoon casually suggests when they meet again in the middle.

Woojin pauses where he’s arranging the cutlery, looking up at Jihoon.

“What?” Jihoon raises an eyebrow questioningly.

“She’s not my girlfriend. Yerim doesn’t know what she’s saying,” Woojin grumbles.

“I know who she’s talking about,” Jihoon counters, side-eyeing him. “Sohyun. I know her name and I’ve seen her sneak out of your room twice. I’d say you’re dating.”

“It’s called a casual fuck,” Woojin says. It’s one of those rare moments where Jihoon doesn’t argue back. Instead, he busies himself with the napkins, rearranging it over and over despite it being perfect.

Woojin sighs. “So… you really want to do this double date thing?” he wonders in defeat.

Jihoon pauses, turns to look at him. “It would mean a lot to me,” he says with a small smile. And how can Woojin say no to that face?

“Fine,” Woojin sighs again. “I’ll ask her.”

* * *

_“I’m serious. He loves me. Didn’t you see the picture I sent?” _

Jihoon laughs softly. “I did,” he murmurs. “Don’t tell that to Woojin. We had a fight this morning about you replacing Max as his other dad.”

_“Should I be worried about him coming after my balls?” _Seongwoo jokes even though Jihoon can hear the uncertainty in his tone.

“Woojin’s not that petty,” Jihoon clarifies. “He’s just— going through something right now.”

_“You mean, like, trying to get over his first love?” _

Jihoon bit at his lip. “I’m not his first love.”

_“Keep telling yourself that,” _Seongwoo says wryly.

“He’s never had a real relationship but it seems like he’s finally found someone,” Jihoon says almost defensively. “He’s seen this girl more than once. That’s a first for him.”

_“Well, then, I’m glad.”_

“I asked him to invite her along for our date next week. You don’t mind, do you?”

_“If that’s what would make you happy, Jihoon-ah.”_

* * *

Woojin wrings his hands together, wondering if it’s too late to back out. He can’t explain the nervousness he feels. It’s not like he gives a shit about this stupid date. He’d just wanted to get Jihoon to shut up about it.

“Are we going back to your place or mine after this?” Sohyun wonders as she stirs her drink with a spoon. Woojin glances at her.

“Yours?” he suggests.

“Cool,” Sohyun replies before sighing. “Is he always late?”

“Yeah,” Woojin says with a chuckle. “He has no concept of time.”

“Oh, and hey, thanks again for doing this.”

Sohyun shrugs. “It’s fine. I kinda get it. I was once in love with someone I could never have.”

“Yeah, just—don’t say anything about that,” Woojin laughs nervously.

“I won’t,” Sohyun promises with a smile. She reaches over and holds his hand, squeezing it. Woojin doesn’t have any feelings for her but she’s nice to be around. And it doesn’t hurt that she’s great in bed.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Jihoon greets with a smile when he arrives hand-in-hand with Seongwoo. He resists the urge to add that the last time he’d seen her, he’d caught a glimpse of her naked back hurrying out of Woojin’s parent’s house.

“Likewise,” Sohyun says. She’s even prettier up close, Jihoon notes. Her eyes are as sharp as her nose, plump lips making perfect ships everything she talks.

“I never realised you were into those kinda girls,” Jihoon says when Seongwoo leaves to pay for dinner and Sohyun excuses herself to the bathroom.

“Like what?” Woojin asks.

Jihoon thought about it for a moment before he replies, “Like perfect.”

“She’s alright,” Woojin grins. “She’s beautiful, she’s funny. She’s also really smart. This might be TMI but we spend hours just talking after… you know.”

Jihoon nods, lips pressing into a thin line. Seongwoo appears at Jihoon’s side before Woojin can say anything else. They leave for an evening walk by the Han River when Sohyun comes back.

“Do you mind if I light up?” Sohyun asks as she holds out the cig and lighter.

“Go ahead,” Seongwoo says with a nod. Woojin watches as he slips his hands into Jihoon’s.

“I’ll have one,” Woojin accepts it, ignoring Jihoon’s questioning stare on him.

This time it’s Jihoon who watches as Woojin intertwines his fingers with Sohyun’s, ignoring the bitter feeling in his throat as he pulls her in for a kiss.

* * *

_“Jihoon?” _

Woojin’s voice is groggy with sleep. His heart hammering in his chest, Jihoon presses the phone closer into his ear as he pulls his knees to his chest.

“Sorry for calling so late,” he whispers. Jihoon hesitates, “Are you still with her?”

There’s silence on the other end, some shuffling before he hears Woojin’s voice again. _“No. I’m home.”_

Jihoon lets out a breath, nodding despite the fact that Woojin can’t see him. “Were you asleep?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Sorry,” he says again.

_“No, Jihoon-ah, it’s okay. Why are you calling?”_

“I couldn’t sleep,” Jihoon chuckles softly.

_“Seongwoo?” _

“He has a presentation tomorrow. Didn’t want to wake him up.”

_“So you thought you’d harass me instead?” _Woojin jokes.

“Just wanted to hear your voice,” Jihoon admits softly.

_“…Are you flirting with me?” _Woojin teases. _“I’m telling your boyfriend.”_

“Shut up,” Jihoon laughs. “I just—I can’t help but feel like you’ve been hiding something from me.”

Jihoon’s heart races when he realises the words he’d let slip. He wonders if Woojin’s panicking, wonders if his best friend figured out that he knows.

_“What do you mean?” _Jihoon can tell that he’s trying to be casual about this.

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Jihoon tries to change the subject.

_“We tried it together when we were seventeen,” _Woojin reminds him.

“Yeah, but I thought you hated it.”

_“That was you, brat.”_

“So you liked it? Or like it?” Jihoon wonders, tugging at a loose thread on his blanket.

_“I don’t do it all the time, Hoonie,” _Woojin explains, voice tentative. _“But it does help take the edge off sometimes.”_

“Don’t smoke anymore,” Jihoon murmurs after a long silence.

_“Okay.”_

“That’s it?” Jihoon listens to Woojin’s soft breathing. “You’re not going to argue with me on this? Yell at me not to tell you how to live your life?”

He can almost sense Woojin shrugging. _“When have I ever not done what you told me to do?”_

“That’s… actually right,” Jihoon says with a small laugh. “Woojin… if you ever need to tell me something, I’d listen. You know that, right?”

_“I know.”_

“Okay,” Jihoon breathes. “I just wanted to let you know.”

_“Mmm.”_

“I’m going to sleep now,” Jihoon tells him. “Sweet dreams, Wooj.”

_“Goodnight, Hoonie.”_

* * *

Jihoon waves Seongwoo over when he spots his boyfriend from across the library. Seongwoo greets him with a kiss to the lips and Jihoon’s heart flutters at the few stares they receive in return. Their schedules were different so they hadn’t had time to be a campus couple, and Seongwoo has had experience but it completely new for Jihoon who blushes furiously when Seongwoo kisses him again on the head.

“How was your day?” Seongwoo asks in a murmur, leaning in close so he wouldn’t disturb the quiet.

“Haven’t failed any tests yet, so that’s a good sign,” Jihoon whispers back.

“Good,” Seongwoo grins at him with a proud smile.

“Can you tutor me in phys? This mod is giving me a headache,” Jihoon groans, head falling onto his textbook.

“Of course babe. What do you need help with?” Seongwoo slowly drags his chair closer until they were sitting with their elbows touching.

“Read through my report for me? Another set of eyes would help.” Jihoon shoves his laptop under Seongwoo’s nose and the older wastes no time in getting to work. Jihoon busies himself with admiring his boyfriend, observing the way his brows pulled together when he comes across the shit that Jihoon has written.

“I can’t concentrate when you’re staring at me like that,” Seongwoo mutters, eyes never leaving the screen.

Jihoon laughs. “Sorry, I didn’t realise I was staring.”

Seongwoo finally tears his eyes away to look at him. “Clearly you’re more interested in flirting with me.”

Jihoon hooks their arms together, leaning against his shoulder with a chuckle. “My boyfriend’s distracting.”

Seongwoo turns his head. He leans in with a smile, capturing Jihoon’s lips in a kiss.

“Seongwoo…”

They pull away in surprise. Jihoon worries his lower lip as he looks up to see Hwang Minhyun. The man looks even more handsome up close, his features soft and perfect.

“Minhyun-ah,” Seongwoo says when he’s found his voice again.

“Haven’t seen you in a while,” Minhyun says tersely. The tension between them is palpable.

“You know how it’s like,” Seongwoo sounds as if he’d rather be elsewhere. Minhyun presses his lips into a thin line, nodding. Jihoon feels as if he was listening in on something he shouldn’t.

“How’s your mum?” Seongwoo wonders, voice soft.

Minhyun manages a small smile. “She’s alright. She asked for you the other day but don’t worry, I told her that we’re not together anymore.”

Jihoon feels Seongwoo’s glance at him as he busies himself with his notes instead.

“I should go. Work starts at six today. I’ll see you around,” Minhyun says. “Jihoon, right?”

Jihoon turns when he hears his name. Minhyun’s looking at him with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry about this…” Minhyun trails off. Jihoon shakes his head and smiles, a little forced. Seongwoo lets out a breath when Minhyun leaves.

“He seems nice,” Jihoon’s the first to break the silence.

“He is,” Seongwoo agrees.

“Why did you break up?” Jihoon wonders despite himself. He doesn’t know why, maybe it’s the insecurity, but he feels like he has to know.

“Jihoon…” Seongwoo sighs. Jihoon holds his gaze, a cold look in his eyes.

“Not something you’d like to share?”

“Can we just let it go?”

Jihoon nods slowly, pulling away from the older. Seongwoo curses quietly, chasing after his hand. It’s hard to not make a scene when they’re in the library so Jihoon lets him against his better judgement.

“You’re gonna think I’m an asshole if I tell you why,” Seongwoo admits.

“Did you break his heart?” Jihoon wonders.

“Sort of.”

“What happened?” Jihoon presses, squeezing Seongwoo’s hand.

Seongwoo glances away for a brief second. “He told me he loved me,” he hesitated. “But I had to be honest with him so I told him I didn’t feel the same way.”

“Ouch,” Jihoon winces.

“Exactly,” Seongwoo grimaces. “It happened before we met,” he assures Jihoon.

“How long were you together for?” Jihoon asks.

“Almost a year,” Seongwoo answers after a pause.

“That’s quite a long time,” Jihoon remarks, pulling away.

“You’re judging me, aren’t you?”

“I’m not…” Jihoon says, doesn’t know if it’s a lie himself. “I’m just saying that you dated for almost a year but we got together barely a month after you broke up.”

“What are you implying, Jihoon?” Seongwoo tries to keep his voice levelled even though Jihoon can sense the irritation. Jihoon shakes his head, adamant in letting it go.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Seongwoo adds a moment later. What _was _he thinking?

Jihoon lets Seongwoo hold his hands. For some reason he wants to be persuaded from his straying thoughts.

“Whatever happened between Minhyun and I is in the past. I’m here now, with you,” Seongwoo murmurs. “Will you trust me, Jihoon?”

Jihoon nods.

* * *

“Seongwoo and I had our first argument.” Jihoon says later that night in Woojin’s room.

Woojin looks up from his notes. “I hate him already.”

Jihoon laughs weakly, shaking his head. “It’s nothing. I mean, we’ve sort of made up. We bumped into Hwang Minhyun. Turns out they’d been dating for a year before we got together a month later. Am I being ridiculous? I mean, Hwang Minhyun’s _really _handsome up close.”

Jihoon glances at Woojin and realises that his best friend probably isn’t listening, busying himself with a bag of chips.

“I couldn’t stand being mad at him for more than a second,” Jihoon continues anyway.

“Then why are you still upset?” Woojin asks. He offers Jihoon a box of pepero.

“I’m not upset,” Jihoon denies, accepting the snack. He munches on it contemplatively.

“Do I need to kick his ass or what?”

“No,” Jihoon says with a small smile. “I could tell he was really sorry. This is all me.”

“Then don’t,” Woojin says. “You’re getting worked up over nothing. Hwang Minhyun’s really fucking handsome, and yeah, maybe he’s an angel, I don’t know. But I’ve known you since you were a little turd, and if I say you’re the best person ever, then you’re the Best Person Ever.”

“Like your opinion of me matters,” Jihoon laughs.

“My opinion of you will always matter, Jihoon-ah,” Woojin replies distractedly, looking through his shelf for a book. Jihoon wonders if Woojin realises the weight of his words.

* * *

“I can’t believe you invited _Woojin_ on a double date with some random before I even _knew _that you’re together with Ong Seongwoo,” Daehwi gripes as he sets his books on the table, swinging his legs over the bench.

“This is a no talking zone,” Jihoon says without looking up from his notes.

“Then why the fuck did you invite me here?” Daehwi rolls his eyes.

“I thought we could all use a little moral support before the last examination of our University life,” Jihoon replies in mock seriousness.

“I’ve got two more papers to go before I’m out of this shithole,” Daehwi groans. Beside him, Jinyoung laughs obnoxiously.

“What are _you _laughing at? You’re the one who has to repeat a semester,” Daehwi snaps.

“Ouch,” Woojin says as soon as he arrives. “That shit hurted.”

Jihoon’s the only one who laughs at the joke.

“Your standards for humour have gone down, Jihoon,” Daehwi remarks. “This is what happens when you spend too much time with someone as lame as Woojin,” he adds, sticking his tongue out childishly at Woojin who flips him off.

“Jihoon gets me, don’t you?”

“_You’re _lame for not understanding memes, Daehwi,” Jihoon retorts, high-fiving his best friend.

“Did Woojin even remember the girl’s name when you went on that double date?” Daehwi changes the subject, side-eyeing him.

“You _told _them about it?” Woojin pouts.

“He threatened me,” Jihoon says apologetically.

“I _bribed _him with chicken,” Daehwi corrects.

“Sounds about right,” Woojin sighs.

“Woojin, you’re still dating her, aren’t you?” Jihoon asks instead, ignoring them. “Please tell me you’ve changed your ways and are actually being a decent human being and holding down a relationship for once.”

“If by dating you mean meeting up once or twice a week to bang then, yeah,” Woojin admits shamelessly.

“You’re a brute,” Jihoon groans. “What happened to she’s so beautiful and smart?”

Something akin to regret flashes across Woojin’s expression. _She’s not you, _Woojin finds himself thinking as he stares at Jihoon.

Instead, he shrugs nonchalantly. “You all know I’m just not that kind of person,” Woojin’s tone is eerily serious as he holds each of their gaze.

Jinyoung launches into a topic about the new movie coming out to diffuse the tension, but Jihoon finds himself lost in his own thoughts, refusing to believe that his best friend is as opposed to love as he pretended to be.

* * *

“Congrats on completing your Bachelor’s!” Seongwoo cheers as soon as Jihoon arrives.

“Thanks,” Jihoon replies earnestly as he accepts a kiss. “And congrats on your PhD in Pharmacy! That’s more impressive than any old stupid bachelors.”

“It’s not stupid,” Seongwoo says with a laugh. “You’ve worked hard, Jihoon-ah.”

“You too,” Jihoon grins.

“I’ve actually been meaning to ask you,” Seongwoo says as they start making their way towards the theatres.

“We’ve been dating for a bit now, and I’ve grown really comfortable around you. I hope it’s the same for you?” Seongwoo regards him with an intent look in his eyes. Jihoon’s palms turn sweaty despite the cold. He can already tell where this conversation was going.

“I couldn’t have asked for anything better, really,” Jihoon admits.

“Have you made plans for the holidays?”

“I might be going back to Busan to visit my grandparents.”

“I see.” Seongwoo pulls him in closer by the waist when he notices Jihoon shivering. “Does that mean you’ll be free next weekend?”

“Only if you haven’t made any plans,” Jihoon assures him with a smile.

Seongwoo nods, grinning. “I was thinking if you’d like to spend a weekend in Jeju with me.”

“That sounds great,” Jihoon says, hugging him slightly.

“Good,” Seongwoo says in relief. “Because I’ve actually prepared everything and I wouldn’t have known what to do if you’d said no.”

Jihoon laughs. “You’ve been planning this for a while, haven’t you?”

“I want you all to myself,” he says lowly, gazing into Jihoon’s eyes.

Jihoon nods as Seongwoo squeezes his hand, talking about all the romantic sights they were going to see, but all Jihoon could think of was if he’s finally ready to lose his virginity.

* * *

“Woojin, I feel like I’m gonna fucking _combust_!” Jihoon hyperventilates as he paces the room.

“Jihoon, calm your tits. _Just_,” Woojin takes Jihoon’s hands into his hold. “Follow me. Take deep breaths. There you go.”

“You’re sure about this?” Woojin peers at him, still holding his hands. Jihoon lets out a shuddering breath.

“I… think so…” he says. Despite his words, he’s shaking his head.

“You’re not.”

Jihoon sighs. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I _should _be.”

“What you should be is asking yourself if it feels right. If it doesn’t don’t do it, Jihoon. I mean it,” Woojin says.

Jihoon bites at his lips, glancing away.

“You promised,” Woojin gently reminds him.

Jihoon crouches to the ground, petting Max who stands to lick his face.

“Do you love him?” Woojin asks. His gaze is soft, voice tentative. Did he?

Jihoon looks up, holds Woojin’s gaze. For a moment neither of them says a word. Jihoon looks like he wants to say something but thought better against it.

“Seongwoo treats you well,” Woojin admits with a soft chuckle. “I trust you’ll know when the moment’s right.”

“How will I know?”

There’s a wistful look in Woojin’s eyes when he says, “You just will.”

* * *

Jihoon watches as Seongwoo grabs the bag from the car. One plane ride and a taxi later, they finally arrive at their five-star accomodation. Jihoon feels nothing but excitement as he takes in sight of the sea.

“We’ve only got dinner reservation for the night, so lets make use of the indoor pool?” Seongwoo suggests. Jihoon nods in agreement, taking his hand.

“There’s one bed,” Jihoon points out when they walk into the suite.

Seongwoo shoots him an amused smile. “Did you expect two beds?”

Jihoon blushes, shaking his head. “No.”

“You’re sleeping in my arms tonight,” Seongwoo says with a cheeky grin. Jihoon freezes, nervous for the meaning behind those words.

“Hey,” Seongwoo calls when he notices the younger disappearing into the balcony. “What’s wrong?”

Jihoon bites at his lips, fingers twisting anxiously. “I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

“What do you mean?” Seongwoo frowns, leaning against the railing.

“I’ve never, um, you know,” Jihoon mumbles. He takes a deep breath. “Had sex,” he whispers.

Seongwoo looks startled at the confession. He recovers quickly, cupping Jihoon’s face in his hands and bringing his gaze to look at him.

“We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Seongwoo reassures him. Jihoon honestly just wants to die of embarrassment.

“It’s probably a turn off, I know,” Jihoon groans.

“No, no,” Seongwoo is quick to disagree. “I think it’s cute.”

Jihoon pulls away, grimacing. “Don’t lie,” he says with a wry smile.

“It’s not a lie.” Seongwoo gazes at him with a gentle look in his eyes. “I think it’s nice that you weren’t going to do it unless you were really sure.”

Jihoon laughs, feeling lighter than he had since he arrived. “I can’t promise you anything,” Jihoon adds quietly.

Seongwoo holds his hands and kisses his cheek. “It’s okay, Jihoon. Really.”

* * *

Woojin trudges up the steps of the stairs, grinning when he sees that Jihoon has spammed him with pictures of his trip.

**Me**

why’d u bring those glasses? U look like a fucking dork

**Jihoonie**

stfu. Seongwoo thinks i look cute.

**Me**

so.. a five-star resort, huh?

**Me**

are the beds any good? he he he

**Jihoonie**

ㅗㅗ

**Me**

rude. im just concerned for my best friend’s well-being.

**Jihoonie**

i think he’s going to ask me if I want to tonight ㅠㅠ

**Me**

take ur time, Jihoon-ah. if it’s meant to be it will happen.

Woojin sighs as he sends the message, disabling notifications from Jihoon’s chat before sliding his phone into his pocket. He didn’t want to be notified when his best friend was going to lose his virginity. The thought of it made him uneasy. He wonders how Jihoon managed to put up with him being open about his one-night stands. Jihoon’s an angel, he really was.

Woojin freezes when he hears a sound coming from his parent’s bedroom. It couldn’t be his mother, he knew she was out of town for work and Yerim was having a sleepover at a friend’s. But he knows his dad had sent him a text earlier that day asking if he was going to be home that night. He’d told him he wasn’t, having made plans with Daehwi and Jinyoung who had ditched him just hours prior.

The realisation makes him sick to his stomach. The sound of a bed creaking only fuelled his suspicions and he whipped his phone out angrily, dialling a number he had already learnt by heart.

“Hey, Sohyun?” Woojin says into the phone, grabbing the car keys on the table and slamming the door on his way out. “Are you free tonight?”

* * *

Jihoon’s hands are trembling as he looks at himself in the bathroom mirror. He runs a hand through his hair for the thousandth time, still unsatisfied by how positively unattractive he looks that night. Despite his boyfriend’s efforts to make him enjoy today, Jihoon couldn’t help how distracted he’d felt.

And it wasn’t entirely because of the thought of possibly losing his virginity. He’d spent almost every second of today with his loving boyfriend, but all he could think about was his best friend.

This was bad, Jihoon knows it. He shouldn’t be thinking about Park Woojin of all people. The very person Seongwoo had expressed his insecurities about. To make things worse, Woojin hadn’t replied to any of his messages since the afternoon. Jihoon needed his best friend’s reassurance now more than ever but it seems like he wasn’t going to get that tonight. Checking his phone for the last time, Jihoon’s face falls when he sees that his best friend hasn’t read any of his texts.

“Jihoon? Are you alright in there?” Seongwoo’s voice brings him back to reality.

Jihoon takes one last look at himself before he opens the door, coming face to face with his boyfriend.

“Are you okay?” Seongwoo asks, concern bright in his eyes. Jihoon nods, offering him a small smile as he takes his hand and leads him to the middle of the room.

“What took you so long?” Seongwoo wonders, hands coming up to his face. Jihoon tenses for a second but quickly reminds himself to relax. Doing just that, he settles his hands on Seongwoo’s waist.

“Kiss me,” Jihoon says, trying to hide the uncertainty in his voice. Seongwoo complies, leaning in to capture his lips in a slow kiss. Jihoon closes his eyes, letting himself adjust to the feeling. He accidentally lets out a small sound of frustration when his mind wanders back to someone else.

“Jihoon,” Seongwoo suddenly pulls away. Jihoon chases after his lips impatiently, hands frantic as they slide up Seongwoo’s chest.

“Stop,” he says firmly, grabbing Jihoon’s hands so he could pin them away.

“What’s wrong?” Jihoon wonders, wincing when Seongwoo lets go.

“I don’t know,” Seongwoo says quietly. “You tell me.”

He holds a hand out and Jihoon accepts it, letting the older lead him to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Jihoon I love you,” Seongwoo blurts. Jihoon tenses, shying away from the gaze.

“Seongwoo, I…” Jihoon trails off. He can’t do it. Sighing, he lets his head fall into his hands.

“That really hurts,” Seongwoo says with a wry chuckle. “Well, it was worth a try, wasn’t it?”

“I’m sorry,” Jihoon murmurs.

“It’s not me, is it?” Seongwoo wonders sadly. “The one who has your heart.”

Jihoon regards him with an apologetic look in his eyes. “Months ago, I would have been madly in love with you,” he begins. He’s grateful for Seongwoo who patiently listens to him. He’s beyond thankful for Seongwoo who doesn’t hold his feelings against him.

“You were someone who I wanted to be with,” Jihoon continues, his thoughts becoming clearer as the words left him. “And my best friend was just a best friend. I think it made me comfortable. To know that he would be someone who would always be there for me and no one else. I thought he wasn’t interested in loving anyone. But lately I feel like he could have fallen for someone else, and Seongwoo, I don’t want to lose this chance knowing I could have him if I tried.”

“I shouldn’t have told you about his feelings,” Seongwoo jokes, attempting to lift the mood. Jihoon cracks a smile, feeling relieved when Seongwoo holds one of his hands and squeezes it.

“Back then when I told you about it,” Seongwoo says, “I wasn’t entirely honest about it.”

“I don’t blame you,” Jihoon chuckles.

“Well, he told me if we ever broke up, even for a short while, he wasn’t going to waste another second in trying to win your heart.”

Jihoon breathes in deeply as he takes in the information.

“He said the only thing standing between him and you getting together is your feelings for me.”

* * *

_“Hey, you awake?” _

Woojin climbs out of bed, pulling on his jeans as he nods before remembering that Jihoon can’t see him.

“Yes. What’s up?”

_“Can you come over?”_

Woojin frowns as he grabs the rest of his things and sneaks out of the house. “I thought you’re still in Jeju?”

_“I broke up with him.”_

Woojin freezes with a hand on the handle of his car’s door. “What do you mean?”

_“Can you just come here? I’ll explain everything.”_

“Yeah, okay.”

Woojin arrives soon after, entering Jihoon’s room without permission like he always does. He has a box in one hand and a box of Lego in the other.

“I brought chicken,” Woojin waves the box enticingly.

“I’m still on a diet.”

“Says who?”

“Seongwoo,” Jihoon winces at the name. “He called me chubby.”

“I’ll fight him.”

“We’re not together anymore,” Jihoon reminds him with a rueful laugh.

“Also,” Woojin says, thinking that maybe he should change the subject. He shows him the box of Lego. “I brought these because you’re sad.”

“I’m not sad,” Jihoon protests weakly from where he’s made himself into a burrito with his blankets on the bed.

“Your hair’s a bird’s nest, sweetie,” Woojin says, “You’re sad.”

“I’m not,” Jihoon insists. “I just feel… terrible.”

“That’s what the chicken’s for.” Jihoon manages a small smile as Woojin hops onto the bed and sets the box of chicken in between them.

“I don’t even like playing with Lego,” Jihoon frowns.

“These aren’t for you. I brought them here so I wouldn’t get bored in your room while you mope around.”

“Your plan to cheer me up was to sit here and play with Lego while you left me alone to deal with my broken heart?” Jihoon snorts, tearing vigorously into a drumstick.

“My presence alone is enough to cheer you up.” Jihoon doesn’t have a reply because his best friend is right. He already feels better with Woojin around. At least Woojin’s someone who can take his mind of things just by being a noisy motherfucker.

“So, what happened?” Woojin asks when they’re done with the chicken. He busies himself with cleaning, focusing his attention elsewhere so Jihoon would feel more comfortable talking about it.

“It was kind of mutual,” Jihoon tells him.

“How so?”

“He told me he loved me, but I couldn’t say it back,” Jihoon explains, wincing at the memory.

“Ouch,” Woojin mutters.

“Yeah,” Jihoon agrees with a pout. “I feel terrible, and he was really nice about it, which only made me feel worse.”

“Never pegged you as a heartbreaker, Park Jihoon,” Woojin says as he sits cross-legged on the floor, dumping the Lego pieces onto the carpet and starting to build.

“Right?” Jihoon scoffs. He scrolls through his phone.

“Are you okay, though?” Woojin asks.

Jihoon puts his phone away, mulling over the question. “Yeah,” he finally answers. “I feel fine, if that’s what you’re asking. I mean, I really liked him. He was sweet and made me feel good. But I guess it would have been selfish of me to stay with him knowing I didn’t feel as strongly about him as he did for me.”

“Look what I built,” Woojin holds up his masterpiece on his palms with a proud smile on his face. He yelps, shielding his creation with his whole body when Jihoon chucks a pillow at it in disdain.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“It’s funny!” Woojin cries defensively.

“It’s a penis, Woojin,” Jihoon deadpans, rolling his eyes.

“Glad you could see it,” Woojin says with sarcasm.

“You’re really barbaric, you know that?” Jihoon says with a groan. “How are we even friends?”

“I dunno,” Woojin replies absentmindedly, “You tell me. Weren’t you the one who asked for my number back in high school asking me out to the movies?”

Jihoon flushes at the memory. How dare Woojin attacked him like that? “Your memory’s terrible,” he stutters.

Woojin raises a questioning brow at him. “You mean _yours _is? Because I’m very certain the first message you’ve ever sent me is one asking if I was free on a weekend and if I wanted to watch _What a girl wants_.”

“You’re crazy,” Jihoon says with a scoff.

“Dude, you really want to go there? I’ve literally got the receipts,” Woojin challenges, Lego penis long forgotten. Jihoon knows he’s lost by the competitive look in Woojin’s eyes. He also knows Woojin is a freak who keeps every single thing he’s ever owned, including chat messages that originate from his previous phones, all neatly sorted according to dates.

“_Fine_,” Jihoon relents begrudgingly. “I asked you out the first time we met. Happy?”

Jihoon wants to smack the smirk off Woojin’s face. “You’re telling me, after all these years, that you were actually asking me out on a _date_?”

Jihoon untangles himself from the blankets. “Shut up.”

Woojin laughs obnoxiously. “Dude, you actually had a crush on me?”

“If you must know, _dude, _I did,” Jihoon admits snippily, “But once I found out how much of an asshole you were, I didn’t want to date you anymore.”

His defensive words fall on deaf ears as Woojin doubles over, breaking out into uncontrollable laughter.

“Stop it,” Jihoon groans.

“I’m sorry. Really. I’m sorry, Jihoon-ah.” Woojin says in between laughter, “It’s just so funny to think that you think I’m cute!”

“You _were_, Woojin. _Were_!”

Jihoon lets out a huff and plays with one of his stuffed toys, letting silence fall between them.

“Did you—Did you really have a crush on me?” Woojin asks sometime later. His voice is softer now, and just a tiny bit uncertain.

Jihoon sighs, leaning into his pillows. “Yes,” he admits. He peers at the younger, noticing the small smile playing on his lips. It’s gone as quickly as it’s appeared and Jihoon wonders for a moment if he’d been dreaming.

“Are you and Seongwoo really over?” Jihoon holds Woojin’s piercing gaze from across the room. There’s no trace of any playfulness anymore.

“Yeah,” Jihoon swallows hard, watching as Woojin nods, glancing away. Jihoon observes as the younger frowns at the carpet in contemplation.

“Seongwoo told me something awhile back,” Jihoon begins. He doesn’t know where this confidence is coming from but he feels like he has to say it. Like he would burst if he had to pretend he didn’t know anything, for a second longer. Woojin’s attention is back on him now and Jihoon takes a deep breath to calm the inner turmoil he feels.

“He, um, he told me you were in love with me.” There. He said it. There’s no going back now, he knows. But it feels so good to say the words out loud.

Surprise plays across Woojin’s face. He breaks away from the gaze, staring at the carpet again with a deeper frown this time. Jihoon squishes the toy in his hands, waiting patiently in nerve wrecking silence.

“Did you believe him?” Woojin finally asks, turning to look at his best friend again. Jihoon looks like a deer caught in headlights at the sudden question.

“I told him you would never love me like that,” Jihoon answers truthfully. To Woojin’s surprise, Jihoon starts climbing off the bed, heading towards him with an unreadable expression on his face. Woojin’s heart hammers in his chest, eyes never leaving Jihoon’s until he’s kneeling in front, faces just inches from each other.

“Was I right to assume?” Jihoon wonders, voice barely above a whisper. “Is there any chance you would love me like that?”

Jihoon honestly has no idea where his confidence is coming from. It feels like time has stopped and there’s nothing but Woojin’s gaze on him to keep him grounded. To keep him from running away.

Jihoon doesn’t know who moves first. All he knows is that Woojin’s lips are suddenly on his. It only lasts for a second before he feels Woojin pulling away. Jihoon’s breathing heavily as he holds the younger’s bewildered gaze.

It only takes the sight of Jihoon licking his lips for Woojin to snap out of his daze before he’s lunging in for another, hands coming up to hold Jihoon’s face in place so he could kiss into his mouth. Jihoon’s hands find purchase in the back of Woojin’s neck, eventually finding its way to tangle in his hair.

This time, Jihoon lets his mouth fall open so Woojin could kiss him deeply. The moment is over as quickly as the first when Woojin suddenly tenses up and tears himself away from the older’s hold.

“I-I’m sorry,” Woojin stammers, eyes wide as he scrambles to get up on his feet. Jihoon stares after him, silent and utterly confused when his best friend runs out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Jihoon slowly gets up from the ground, staring at the door and wondering what the hell just happened. A thousand thoughts race through his mind, nothing good. He _knew _it. _He _kissed Woojin, not the other way around. He’d taken advantage of Woojin’s vulnerability.

He sways on his feet, faint with the revelation, but the door suddenly slams open again and Jihoon sees Woojin standing there with a heaving chest. They hold each other’s stare, each afraid to say a word.

“Tell me this is real.” Woojin’s the first to break the silence between them.

“It’s real,” Jihoon tells him without missing a beat. He’s breathless, too, but he’s never been more sure in his life. “It’s fucking real.”

Woojin stands there unmoving. Contemplating on his next move, because honestly, this is fucking terrifying.

“But if you leave now, I’m going to pretend none of this ever happened, so if you feel the same way, just,” Jihoon trembles, feeling like he’s putting his heart on the line. “Come back here, and kiss me again,” he whispers the last part.

Woojin doesn’t waste another second, crossing the room in large strides, meeting Jihoon in the middle. Their limbs tangle together as Woojin captures Jihoon’s lips in a bruising kiss. They stumble to the bed, falling onto Jihoon’s crisp, white sheets, mouths still connected.

“How are you real?” Woojin wonders in awe when he finally pulls away, looking down at his best friend. Woojin feels satisfied at the flush in Jihoon’s cheeks, how red and swollen his lips have turned. He swipes at Jihoon’s bottom lip with a thumb, grinning when Jihoon stares up at him, breathless.

“I want to do it,” Jihoon blurts after a moment. Woojin helps him by the waist when he quickly moves to sit up. The younger regards him, concern bright in his eyes.

“I-I want to go all the way,” Jihoon clarifies when Woojin says nothing. His ears turn red and he feels lightheaded at the implications of the words he’d just said.

“With you,” Jihoon adds.

“All the way?” Woojin echoes softly.

Jihoon takes a deep breath, holds it. He glances away for a moment, hoping he’s not trembling as hard as he feels. Woojin’s staring at him patiently. There’s no rush. He lets the moment build.

“Sex,” Jihoon finally says, having found the courage. Woojin’s arm around his waist tightens. “I mean, I’m sorry if I’m reading wrongly into this, and maybe I’m saying things that don’t make any sense because you’ve gone quiet and you’re looking at me like that, but I honestly feel it in my heart. That I’m ready. You said I’d know when the moment’s right. And it’s right. But—But if you don’t want to, I understand—”

“Jihoon,” Woojin cuts him off. Jihoon looks at him. “_Breathe_.”

Jihoon nods slowly, letting out the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. “Right. Sorry.”

“Are you sure, Jihoon?” Woojin asks, looking into his eyes to see if there’s any hesitation. There isn’t. He’s absolutely terrified, and it shows, but there’s not a hint of doubt in his eyes. “It’s been a long night,” Woojin adds. “Just a while ago you found out I was in love with you.”

Jihoon nods, glancing away as he bit on his lip. “Yeah. But you forgot that I’ve actually known about it for a long time now,” he looks up again with a rueful smile. “And it took my own boyfriend telling me he loves me to make me realise that it wasn’t him I was in love with.”

“I just never thought—” Jihoon pauses. “Never thought you would ever love me like _that. _I mean, you’re always saying you hate feelings and the idea of love, and you don’t ever want a relationship.”

“It’s you,” Woojin says with no hesitation. “You’re the only one I want to do cute shit with but I just never thought I could have you like that.”

“Oh,” Jihoon blushes.

“Your parents?” Woojin wonders. Jihoon was going to be loud, that he’s sure of.

“They won’t be home till tomorrow,” Jihoon whispers in reply, rubbing the younger’s chest soothingly.

Woojin nods pensively. He doesn’t say anything else for a long while, and Jihoon wonders if he’s said something wrong.

“It’s really not a big deal, you know,” Jihoon says dismissively, making to pull away. Woojin doesn’t let up, holding him tighter around the waist.

“Jihoon, stop,” he says, soft but firmly. “It _is _a big deal.”

“You have lots of experience,” Jihoon points out. “This isn’t your first time.”

“It’s not,” Woojin agrees. “But it is for you.”

“I trust you,” Jihoon says.

Woojin lets out a breath. “It’s a huge responsibility.”

“You’ve done this before,” Jihoon says. “Won’t it be the same?”

“It’s not the same,” Woojin murmurs. He takes Jihoon’s hands in his, holds them tightly. “I want this to be good for you. I don’t want you to regret it. I want to make you feel like it was all worth the wait.”

“It’s already worth the wait, Woojin,” Jihoon assures him softly, pulling him close. “I don’t know anyone else who knows me better than you do.” He holds the younger’s face in his hands. “I was never really sure, but here, with you, I feel like everything’s just—like it’s _meant_ to be.”

Woojin’s looking at him, doesn’t know what the right words are.

“Will you come over here and kiss me already?” Jihoon jokes, but Woojin can hear the insecurity in his voice. He leans in and their lips meet in the middle in a soft kiss. They make out for a bit, and before Jihoon knows it, his best friend has him on his back, and he’s looking up into Woojin’s dark, unfocused eyes as the latter hovers over him with hands on either side of his head.

“I need to be sure,” Woojin says, voice rough. Jihoon shoots him a questioning look before reaching up, resting his palm flat against Woojin’s chest.

“Why are you the one who’s nervous?” Jihoon laughs, feeling Woojin’s heart race under the fabric. Woojin catches his hand, circling around his wrist but keeping it close.

“Because I’ve wanted this for the longest time, Jihoon-ah,” Woojin admits. His voice is uncharacteristically soft, but still rough around the edges as he wears his heart on his sleeve. This was Woojin, his best friend, stripped down to the core.

Jihoon’s heart is pounding in his chest but looking into Woojin’s eyes keeps him tethered to reality.

“Did that freak you out?” Woojin wonders uncertainly. He reaches up, gently cups Jihoon’s jaw in a hand.

“No,” Jihoon says, shaking his head. “I was just wondering when we’ll get to take our clothes off,” he jokes.

Woojin rolls his eyes with a chuckle. He sits up on his knees, Jihoon’s legs on either side of his waist. The shirt comes off in one swift motion and Jihoon takes his time to admire the curve of his shoulders, the dip of his muscles, and his beautiful, _beautiful _tanned skin.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” Woojin teases. Woojin’s right, but this time it feels intimate. Like Woojin’s baring himself, showing a side of him Jihoon’s never seen. Woojin leans in as Jihoon props up on his elbows and they share another kiss. Woojin’s the first to pull away this time and Jihoon follows after him, instinctively chasing his lips.

“I don’t want to rush this, Jihoon-ah,” Woojin says gently when Jihoon lets out a sound of annoyance.

“Your kisses are maddeningly addictive,” Jihoon groans, falling back into the pillows and turning his head to bury his face in them. “I feel like we need to make up for all the lost time.”

“We’ve barely started,” Woojin laughs. Jihoon sits up suddenly, a single thought racing through his mind.

“Did I do something wrong?” Woojin asks.

“No, no,” Jihoon waves a hand dismissively. “I was just wondering if you have to… you know. Prep me?”

Woojin chuckles, leaning in to kiss him on the forehead. The gesture feels intimate and Jihoon wraps an arm around his best friend’s waist.

“Don’t move any further than where you are right now,” Jihoon whispers. “I want you close.”

“I’m here,” Woojin reassures him. “I’m always here.” His words strike a chord in Jihoon. The tears come without warning and Jihoon swallows hard, the reality sinking in.

“Hey,” Woojin’s quick to notice. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

“Don’t mind me. I’m just being stupid.” Jihoon lets out a shaky breath.

“Why are you crying, you brat?” Woojin asks fondly.

“I’m not,” Jihoon denies. It’s not a lie but his eyes are wet with unshed tears.

“Come on,” Woojin coaxes, brushing the hair out of Jihoon’s eyes. “I’m not budging until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“I think I’ve always loved you,” Jihoon whispers in revelation after the longest silence. Woojin expression softens. “I thought I was lucky when Seongwoo liked me back, but I’m so fucking happy right now, here, with you.”

“I just—thought you should know that.”

“Thanks for telling me,” Woojin says with a small smile.

Jihoon nods, not trusting himself to say anything else.

“Um, but could you maybe, like, let go for a sec so I can grab the supplies?”

Jihoon laughs thickly. He releases his hold on Woojin, not realising that he had been gripping onto the younger. When he comes back there’s a bottle of lube and some packets of condoms.

“Did you come here with a plan to deflower me?” Jihoon scrunches his nose.

Woojin laughs, shaking his head. “Never in a million years did I think that you would ask me to do this, Jihoon-ah.”

Jihoon lets out a small yelp when Woojin suddenly tugs him closer by the ankles. He leans in, kisses him slowly. “You’re lucky I bring these everywhere I go.”

He waves one of the packets at Jihoon. “Lesson number one; practice safe sex.”

“Idiot!”

Woojin laughs when Jihoon kicks him in the shoulder. “If you’re this violent now I can’t imagine what it would be like when I finally have you under me.”

* * *

Woojin finds out later after they’re done, the smell of sweat and sex lingering in the air. He pushes himself up and off Jihoon, panting as he stumbles towards the mirror. His eyes rake over the litter of bruises and scratches along the length of his arms and his back, fingers tracing some particularly angry, red lines on his forearms where Jihoon’s fingertips had dug into the skin.

He looks over his shoulder, catching Jihoon’s gaze. His lips pull into a smile, mirroring the bashful grin spread across Jihoon’s flushed face. He disappears for a minute but reappears once again with a wet towel in hand. Climbing the bed, Woojin slowly makes his way towards his best friend.

“Did you, um, finish?” Jihoon wonders shyly, still struggling to catch his breath. He lifts his arms voluntarily, heart fluttering in his chest as he lets Woojin clean him.

“I wouldn’t worry about me,” Woojin says instead, gently wiping at the skin. He holds Jihoon’s gaze, reaching up with his free hand so he could rub the mole on his jaw. “How are you feeling?” he asks seriously.

“Honestly?” Jihoon bites his lip.

Woojin nods. He doesn’t expect anything less than the truth from Jihoon, anyway.

“It fucking _hurts_,” Jihoon laughs, voice scratchy. He falls back onto the bed, still breathless.

“I can’t move my ass,” Jihoon admits. So he lies there, feeling exhausted, sore and completely winded. But he’s also really fucking _happy_.

“You’re really—you’re really _big_,” Jihoon whispers that last part, laughing in embarrassment. “I mean, not like I have anything to compare to. But it definitely _felt _big.”

“Sorry,” Woojin says in a smirk that quickly turns apologetic. “It really hurt?”

“No, no,” Jihoon says quickly. “It was—amazing. You were right about it being great,” Jihoon laughs. “I’m sore, but it’s the good kind of pain? I don’t know. This is normal, though, right? I mean, it really hurt at first but then it felt _so _good. But I’m sorry if it was terrible for you. You must’ve had better? It was just really—”

“Jihoon,” Woojin cuts him off. “You’re rambling.” Jihoon stares at him.

“Come here,” he beckons softly, opening his arms. He doesn’t need to ask twice; Jihoon slowly rolls over into the embrace, arms moving until they’re circled behind Woojin’s back.

“I love you, Jihoon,” Woojin murmurs. Jihoon’s heart flutters at the confession.

“So, we really just sprinted over that line, didn’t we?”

Woojin nods slowly. All he wants to do is to hold Jihoon. Because if he let go, he didn’t know when he would have him again.

“I have to go,” Woojin says reluctantly.

Jihoon rests his chin on his best friend’s chest, looking up at him. “You can sleep over,” he offers uncertainly. There’s an odd look in Woojin’s eyes when he glances away.

“No,” Woojin shakes his head, untangling himself from Jihoon. “I have to get home.” The latter grimaces at the loss of warmth, watching bitterly as Woojin starts dressing.

“You’ll call me tomorrow, won’t you?” Jihoon can’t help how small he feels. Woojin looks over at him, doing up his jeans. He shuffles over to the bed once more and leans over the side, kissing Jihoon on the head.

“Get some rest,” Woojin tells him. “We’ll figure this out tomorrow.”

Jihoon watches as he leaves, knowing he can do nothing but to hold onto Woojin’s promise.

* * *

Jihoon wakes up a few hours later, wincing when he feels a sharp pain in his lower back. He groans, tries to move once more but gives up and slaps a hand over his face.

Jihoon can’t stop his lips from quirking into a smile when last night’s events slowly come back to him. Even though he knows that things had heated up quickly and unfolded without warning, Jihoon feels like it couldn’t have been more perfect.

Even after Woojin had left, he’d called as he sat in his car, and they’d ended up talking for hours on the phone. Jihoon hadn’t been able to sleep after hanging up, texting Woojin for a bit more before the younger finally stopped replying.

Taking a deep breath, Jihoon reaches for his phone and sits up against the headboard, checking his phone for any new messages. To his dismay, there weren’t any from his best friend. He replies Daehwi’s messages asking if he was okay from the break up and sets his phone aside, leaning back with a sigh.

Woojin did say he was gonna call. It was still early. He was probably still asleep.

Hoping to distract himself from such unnecessary thoughts, Jihoon finally finds the strength in him to pull himself out of bed and hauls himself over to the bathroom.

Woojin had done a great job cleaning him but Jihoon still found remnants of the night before as he stood under the shower. He blushes when he notices a bruise blooming on his inner thighs. It hurt, but Jihoon revels in the idea of Woojin marking him like that.

He smiles giddily to himself.

* * *

A week goes by and Jihoon’s beyond anxious over the fact that Woojin hasn’t called or texted.

He finally accepts Daehwi’s invitation to go out, hoping it would take his mind off things.

_“So? Are you coming or what?” _

Jihoon sighs, closing his eyes and massaging the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, okay,” he relents.

_“Yay! I’ve been wanting to watch this movie since it came out.” _

When he reaches, Daehwi’s waving at him over, tickets and popcorn in his hand.

“Maybe this will take your mind of _you know who_,” Daehwi says. Jihoon tenses, caught of guard for a second before realising Daehwi means his ex-boyfriend. That feels like a lifetime ago.

He nods, accepting the ticket as Jinyoung walks towards them, phone in hand.

“Woojin can’t make it,” Jinyoung tells them. “He says he’s meeting Sohyun tonight.”

Jihoon’s heart drops. “Woojin said _what_?”

“He said he was meeting Sohyun,” Jinyoung repeats, slower this time. “He’s probably going to sleep with her again. Gross. Why doesn’t he just date her? He’s always with her anyway.”

“I-I have to go,” Jihoon stammers as he rushes to leave. Daehwi watches in a mix of confusion and concern as the older stumbles past a few other patrons.

“Hey, Jihoon, wait!” Daehwi calls, running after him. Jihoon doesn’t let up, legs moving as quickly as they could carry him.

“Jihoon, stop!” Daehwi cries, finally getting a hold of his arm. Jihoon stops in his tracks but doesn’t turn around, the sound of his heart beating loud in his ears.

“Hey, you’re shaking,” Daehwi says, concerned. His arm moves to wrap around Jihoon’s waist. Jihoon hadn’t even realised he was.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Daehwi probes.

Jihoon takes a deep breath, turns to look at Daehwi. “I slept with him, Daehwi.”

Daehwi stares at him as if he’s gone mad. “What?”

“I slept with him,” Jihoon repeats. Saying it out loud makes it sound real. But the reality of it suddenly feels bitter on his tongue. “He—He told me he was gonna call me in the morning.”

“Oh, Jihoon…” Daehwi grimaces, holds him tighter.

“What’s wrong?” Jinyoung appears. Daehwi shakes his head, waving him away. Jinyoung complies but stays close.

“He won’t do that to me, would he?” Jihoon asks, trying to keep his voice levelled.

“I don’t know,” Daehwi admits. “Did you try calling him?”

“He ignored every message and call. It’s been days. I thought maybe he’s busy? I-I don’t know,” Jihoon feels himself shudder.

“Jinyoung, are you sure Woojin texted you?” Daehwi demands.

“He called me. I talked to him over the phone,” Jinyoung replies, still confused. “What’s this about?”

Daehwi ignores him, nudging Jihoon to a bench nearby. Jihoon follows easily, stuck in a self-induced haze.

“Call him again,” Daehwi instructs. “It’s probably just a misunderstanding,” he adds in reassurance. Jihoon looks at him for a moment, wonders if Daehwi truly believes that. He takes out his phone and dials Woojin.

It rings, and rings until it goes to voicemail.

“Jinyoung, call Woojin,” Daehwi says, voice shaking with anger.

Jinyoung obeys him. “Oh, hey,” Jinyoung says into the phone. He looks at Daehwi questioningly. Daehwi looks positively furious. Jihoon stares at Jinyoung, doesn’t know what to think.

“Don’t tell him Jihoon’s with us,” Daehwi whispers. “Ask him where he is.”

“Where are you?” Jinyoung asks. He nods, listening to the other’s reply.

“Oh, nothing,” Jinyoung lies easily. “Catch you later.”

Jinyoung frowns as he looks between his boyfriend and Jihoon. “He says he’s waiting for Sohyun. Near that bar he always goes to.”

“I’ll come with you,” Daehwi says when Jihoon moves to stand up.

“No,” Jihoon shakes his head, pulling his arm out of the younger’s grasp.

“But—”

“I need to confront him alone,” Jihoon tells him pleadingly. “It’s between him and I.” Daehwi trusts him, so he nods after a moment’s contemplation.

“Call me if you need anything,” Daehwi tells him.

* * *

Jihoon finds Woojin where Jinyoung said he would be. His pace slows as he makes his way towards the younger. Woojin looks the same as he had that night, nothing’s changed, but this time Jihoon feels different.

Jihoon manages to grab his arm before Woojin even realises he’s there. He resolutely pulls him away towards a quieter area, ignoring his startled cry.

Woojin winces when he catches the slight limp in his best friend’s gait, evidence of that night. He wonders how Jihoon’s been the past few days after. He should have been there for the aftermath; made sure he was okay.

But that night feels like a lifetime ago. They’re here now, and Woojin feels like that moment they had has come and gone. 

“Can we not do this here?” Woojin hisses instead. He curses when he sees the hurt that flashes across Jihoon’s expression.

“Then where do you suggest we ‘do this’, Woojin?” Jihoon snaps. “Because I’ve been leaving you messages and trying to call you but I haven’t heard from you since… since that night.” Jihoon inhales sharply. “Are you avoiding me?”

Woojin doesn’t want to answer that. He doesn’t know what to say.

“Did that night mean nothing to you?” Jihoon demands. His voice is loud but Woojin notices the way his body trembles. Woojin glances away.

“Listen,” Woojin says, turning his attention back to Jihoon. “I’ve never had to follow up after sleeping with someone. I don’t know how to do this, alright?”

Jihoon stares at him in disbelief. “Was I just another one of your appointments then, Woojin?” he asks mockingly. “Because you’re meeting Sohyun for—for another _fuck_ and I can’t help but think that maybe that’s all that was to you.”

Jihoon feels his defences crumbling when Woojin says nothing. The younger can’t even look him in the eyes.

“You can’t keep one foot in and the other out. I don’t want to be just a doormat,” Jihoon says, insecurity creeping up on him.

“I don’t – I don’t want to be just another one of your casual fucks.” Jihoon curses when he feels his eyes start to water. “Woojin, just tell me it’s not like that. _Please_.”

“Woojin please, say something…” Jihoon pleads softly.

Woojin doesn’t say anything, doesn’t close the distance between them.

“I’m sorry, Jihoon,” Woojin says in a quiet voice. “I… I never loved you like that.”

“You don’t mean that,” Jihoon says shakily. He regrets it as soon as he sees the coldness in his best friend’s eyes.

“Listen, that night—”

“You told me you loved me,” Jihoon says accusingly. He trembles in a mixture of anger, hurt and betrayal. “You’re telling me that was a lie?”

“I was confused,” Woojin admits. “And I’m sorry if I made you think differently. But that night was a mistake.”

“I let you sleep with me.” There are silent tears running down Jihoon’s face now. Woojin can’t bring himself to look at the mess he’d made. He curses quietly, fists clenched at his side.

“You _knew _what kind of person I was before you asked me to sleep with you. I’ve been with so many others. What made you think I was going to change?”

Jihoon sniffles, wiping at his nose. “I refuse to believe you. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t love me,” he challenges.

Woojin takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly as he turns to look into his best friend’s eyes. “I’ve thought about it, Jihoon. That night was a mistake,” Woojin repeats coldly. “You shouldn’t have trusted me.”

“Hey, Woojin. What’s going on?” Jihoon turns to see that Sohyun has arrived.

Jihoon nods in understanding, hastily wiping at his eyes. “I wish I'd never loved you, Woojin,” he tells him before he turns to leave.

That night, Jihoon rubs at his bruises, trying to erase every trace of Woojin left on him.

* * *

“Jihoonie, come on. You have to eat.”

Jihoon buries himself further under the covers, refusing to budge. But Sungwoon’s persistent, and after a bit of a struggle, he manages to get the blankets off. Sungwoon grimaces at the sight. Jihoon’s eyes are red and swollen, and there were dried tear tracks on his cheeks. But nothing is as haunting as the hollow look in his eyes.

“Can’t you just leave me to wallow in self-pity?” Jihoon says weakly.

“It’s been a week. That’s more than enough time to beat yourself up over the way some idiot treated you. You shouldn’t be the one to suffer, Jihoon.”

Jihoon glares at his brother for a moment before his face crumples, and he cries into his hands. The wound is still fresh. A week is barely enough time to heal.

Sungwoon’s heart pains to see his brother in such a state. “It’s okay, Jihoon,” he says comfortingly, climbing onto the bed.

“I thought he loved me,” Jihoon cries. “He s-said,” Jihoon’s voice breaks. That night comes back in waves. The memories, the feeling of being held. The way Woojin had taken his time, how gentle he had been. It comes and it doesn’t stop, relentless in its intent to cause nothing but hurt.

“He made love to me and told me he _loved _me after,” he says in a pained whisper.

Sungwoon lets out a shaky breath, glancing away. Taking a deep breath to collect himself, he pulls Jihoon into a tight embrace.

“I’ll kill him, I swear,” Sungwoon says murderously.

“Only after I’m done with him,” Jihoon jokes. Sungwoon pats his head with a small laugh. Jihoon’s glad his brother is with him. He hadn’t felt up to anything and it was hard to explain to his parents just what the fuck had gone down, so his older brother had offered him to stay over at his and Jisung’s place until he felt better. Jihoon’s beyond grateful for him.

It also meant that he didn’t have to be harassed by Woojin’s incessant pleas to let him in. Jihoon even went as far as to block that fucker’s number. He didn’t want to listen to anything the younger had to say.

“Why do you think he did it?” Jihoon wonders, trying to keep his voice from breaking. Sungwoon has had his fair share of heartbreak but it wasn’t anything as remotely heart-breaking as what his younger brother had been put through.

“You’d be surprised at the things some people are capable of to get into someone’s pants,” Sungwoon says after a while.

Jihoon laughs hollowly. “You want to know something funny, hyung? He actually told me that my first time should be with someone who’s worthy of me.”

Jihoon buries himself further into Sungwoon’s chest. “Turns out I slept with someone who wanted nothing more than a fuck.”

* * *

The months pass by in a blur.

Jihoon does what he does best – picks himself up and move on. He moves out of his parent’s and moves in with Sungwoon and Jisung. Within a few weeks he gets a job offer and accepts it gratuitously. The pay is average and the commuting is shit but it’s a start.

Jihoon hadn’t felt like a grownup during his final year in University but after landing himself a job and being fucked over by someone he trusted so dearly, he truly feels like he’s finally a fully-fledged adult who doesn’t know what the fuck’s going on with his life.

It’s a Friday night and all he wants to do is to turn in early for the night at the end of a particularly trying week at work. But Daehwi had invited him to drink and Jihoon had learnt to appreciate free alcohol.

“Eyy, there’s the corporate sell out,” Daehwi cheers as soon as Jihoon arrives, sliding into the booth. Jinyoung laughs at the irony of Jihoon flipping him off in his suit and tie, briefcase by his side.

“At least I’m doing something with my life,” Jihoon retorts, graciously accepting the drink as he loosens the tie around his neck.

“Don’t you earn the most amongst us? Shouldn’t you be the one to treat us to drinks?” Daehwi bites back. Jihoon rolls his eyes. He _knew_ the younger was going to corner him like this.

“I footed the bill last week. It’s one of you losers’ turn,” Jihoon wags a finger between them both.

“Fine,” Daehwi sighs dramatically. “There’s actually a reason why I called you out tonight.”

Jihoon takes another swig of his soju, eyeing the younger in suspicion. “I knew it,” he says.

“I told him _no_,” Jinyoung tells him. “But you know how he gets.”

“Shut up,” Daehwi says. “I just think it’s time.”

“For what?” Jihoon narrows his eyes at him, knowing where this conversation is headed.

“For you to put yourself out there again,” Daehwi replies, voice barely loud enough to hear over the music.

“I’m good.” Jihoon sets his glass down onto the table with more force than necessary. Jinyoung shoots his boyfriend a look as if to say I told you so.

“You’re spiralling, Jihoon,” Daehwi says disapprovingly. “You let strangers take you home, stick your tongue down throats of men you can’t even remember names of. This isn’t you.”

The atmosphere turns sour in an instant. “Well, maybe I’ve _changed_, Daehwi,” Jihoon spits. Daehwi opens his mouth to retort but Jinyoung grabs his hand to silence him.

“Listen, just hear me out,” Daehwi tries again. “I know someone. He’s sweet, he’s funny. You’ll like him.”

“I’m really not looking for something like that right now,” Jihoon tells him, more gently this time.

“Just give him a chance.”

“I don’t want to hear it anymore,” Jihoon says in a tone of finality.

* * *

“It’s you again,” Daehwi sneers, side-eyeing him as he goes to sort out the boxes of medicine on the shelves.

“You’re literally working at my uncle’s pharmacy,” Woojin deadpans.

“He’ll probably disown you if he ever found out what you did,” Daehwi hisses, stacking the boxes angrily. It’s that time again where he wonders just why the _fuck_ he took up this job. His degree lets him be a pharmacy technician but it didn’t teach him how to deal with assholes who did their friend dirty.

Woojin says nothing as he continues to watch the younger.

“What do you want?” Daehwi snaps, turning to face him.

“Will he be at the graduation ceremony?” Woojin asks after a moment’s hesitation.

“I wouldn’t tell you if he was,” Daehwi replies haughtily. “But do you think he would miss his graduation just so he wouldn’t bump into you?”

Daehwi snorts. “You seriously think you mean _that _much to him? Especially after what you did to him?”

“I told you, I didn’t mean to do it,” Woojin says in a quiet voice. His ignorance only riled Daehwi up.

“Just like how you didn’t mean find someone else to fuck afterwards?” Daehwi mocks him. Woojin stands there, wincing at the younger’s words.

“He trusted you,” Daehwi says, voice eerily quiet. “He gave himself to you, and then you used him and threw him away like he’s trash.”

Woojin stays unmoving, taking all the words thrown at him as if they were bullets.

“You know, I don’t understand it,” Daehwi laughs humourlessly, stacking the last of the boxes. He looks into Woojin’s eyes as he says, “You should have stopped him from giving himself to you if you weren’t going to love him.”

“I really wished you’d have thought about that,” Daehwi tells him almost wistfully. “I hope you live your life knowing that he throws himself into meaningless fucks because the one time it was supposed to matter, he was made to feel like it didn’t.”

Woojin swallows the lump in his throat as Daehwi shoves past him.

“Oh, and Woojin.” Woojin turns around, coming face to face with the younger’s wrath.

“Don’t you _ever _dare show your face to him again,” he warns. “I’ll break your bones if you come looking for him.”

* * *

Jihoon smiles for the camera, feeling his cheeks ache from all the smiling he’s done throughout the whole ceremony. Graduation should be easy, sentimental, but Jihoon just couldn’t wait to get the fuck out of this place.

“Congratulations, brat,” Sungwoon hugs him tight, kisses him. Jihoon grimaces, wiping at his cheek.

“Don’t look so constipated,” Sungwoon chides him, pinching his cheek.

“Where are mum and dad?” Jihoon asks instead. Sungwoon shrugs as he leaves to find his own husband. Jihoon wanders through the crowd, ducking out of flying mortarboards and trying to steer clear of photobombing anyone. Thankfully, he spots his mother’s hat from afar. For once he’s glad she decided to wear the obnoxious thing with the feather.

“Ma, I’m done. Can we go?” Jihoon wonders, tugging at his mother’s arm. She turns around with a wide grin on her face.

“Jihoon, have you taken a picture with your best friend? I’m glad I bumped into him. We haven’t seen him in so long.” Jihoon’s stomach flips when he sees none other than Park Woojin staring at him.

“Jihoon, can I talk to you?” Woojin wonders.

“What is it?” Jihoon asks, keeping his voice levelled.

“Oh, you two can go ahead and talk for a bit. I’m going to find your dad, Jihoon,” she says, shoving her son towards Woojin. Jihoon stumbles for a bit in the fucking gown and Woojin reaches a hand out, grabbing his elbow to steady him.

“Let go,” Jihoon hisses. Woojin retracts his hand as if he’d been burned.

“’m sorry,” he mumbles. “Can we talk?”

“I really don’t have anything to say to you,” Jihoon tells him.

“Please?”

Against his better judgment, Jihoon lets Woojin lead him to the back of the building where there’s less people.

“Where are your parents?” Jihoon asks brusquely.

“They didn’t come,” Woojin tells him. Jihoon almost feels sorry for him but buries the thought away.

“Happy graduation,” Woojin says, lips pulling into a small, uncertain smile.

Jihoon nods, licking his lips. “What do you want, Woojin?”

“Daehwi told me you were sleeping around,” Woojin blurts. Jihoon stares at him with a frown.

“And that’s your problem because?”

“Why are you doing this?” Woojin asks in a soft voice. _The nerve of him_, Jihoon thinks.

Jihoon regards him for a moment before he finally says, “Well, thanks to you, Park Woojin, I’m no longer a virgin.”

Woojin winces, glancing away.

“And you, my friend, taught me the wonders of _sex_,” Jihoon presses on. “What it feels like to be fucked by some stranger, the face of someone I won’t remember when morning comes and my ass feels satisfyingly sore.”

“_Stop,_” Woojin pleads.

But Jihoon’s far from done. “Last week I let a guy fuck me in the backseat of his car. Did you ever fantasize having me in your parent’s suv, Woojin?” he asks mockingly.

Woojin winces again. “Jihoon, stop. Don’t be like this.”

“Who the fuck are you to tell me who to be, Woojin? I’ve listened to you all these years. You told me to save myself for someone who deserves me.”

“I gave myself to you,” Jihoon says, voice turning quiet. “Is that what you mean by someone who deserves me? Someone who fucks me and then tells me that he doesn’t love me after he’s done with me?

“Jihoon, _please_,” Woojin pleads again.

“What, Woojin?” Jihoon glares at him. He scoffs when Woojin doesn’t say anything. “You don’t have the right to tell me how to feel.”

Jihoon watches as Woojin stands there, staring at his shoes as he breathes heavily through his nose.

“Nothing else to say?” Jihoon spits. Woojin remains quiet but his breathing becomes laboured until he starts to hyperventilate. Jihoon’s anger fades, his armour falling away as he peers at Woojin.

“Woojin?” he calls.

The younger’s fists clench by his sides as he visibly shakes, his face going pale. Jihoon knows what this is. He’s learnt about it in one of his classes. Jihoon’s never seen Woojin have one but he just _knows _it was.

Jihoon kneels slightly, takes both the younger’s hands in his hold and tries to look into his eyes.

“Woojin. Breathe,” Jihoon instructs firmly. “Come on. I’m right here. Just breathe with me.”

The sound of Jihoon’s voice anchors him as he follows Jihoon’s breathing.

“Inhale. Exhale. That’s it. You’re doing good,” Jihoon tells him. Soon enough Woojin feels himself regain control of his own breathing. Jihoon leads him to a table nearby, and he stumbles onto the seat, feeling light headed. Jihoon rubs his hands for a bit until the colour comes back to his face.

“Are you okay?” Jihoon asks. For a moment his eyes are soft.

“Y-Yes,” Woojin says tearily as he slowly regulates his breathing.

“What happened?”

“I-I’ve been going through some stuff lately. It’s… It’s been giving me panic attacks,” Woojin admits.

Jihoon nods. His hands fall away and he takes a step back. “Stay away from me,” Jihoon tells him in a quiet voice. “I don’t want to see your face ever again.”

* * *

“Are you sure you didn’t see it, hyung?” Jihoon shouts as he rummages through his wardrobe.

“_No_,” he hears Sungwoon’s muffled voice coming from the other room. He runs a hand through his hair, sighing frustratedly.

“Any luck?” Sungwoon asks, appearing by the doorway. Jihoon pouts, shaking his head.

“You sure you didn’t leave it back at mom’s and dad’s place?”

“I could have sworn I packed it and brought it here,” Jihoon tells him, going through his stuff one more time.

“Why do you need that particular jacket, anyway?” Sungwoon rolls his eyes.

“It’s my good luck charm,” Jihoon pouts.

“That’s ridiculous,” Sungwoon says but offers a suggestion, “Maybe you could try and see if you’ve left it there?”

“Yeah, okay.”

* * *

Jihoon glances around his old room, noticing that it was in the same state he’d left it in apart from the new, clean sheets which he supposes had been changed by his mother every now and then. He slowly walks to his desk where his computer used to be. It’s empty now. The only thing left were stupid polaroid pictures of him and Woojin looking like idiots.

Jihoon curses and gathers them together, flipping them so that the blank parts were facing upwards instead. He shuffles across the room but trips over something on the carpet along the way.

Looking down, he sees a mess of Lego pieces. _Fucking Park Woojin, _he thinks, bending down so he could quickly throw them back into the box. He gets to work, cleaning the room and throwing shit that didn’t belong to him into a huge container.

By the time he’s done, he’s left with a fairly empty room and a container filled to the brim of things that were never his. He falls onto his back in the middle of the bed and whips his phone out, heart thrumming in his chest as his finger hovers over the “Unblock” button.

**Me**

Hi.

**Woojin**

Jihoon?

**Me**

Did you block my number, too?

**Woojin**

No I didn’t. I was just surprised…

**Me**

I know I have some stuff of mine that’s still with you. I want it all back. I’ve packed your things. I’ll bring it over to your place.

* * *

Jihoon stands outside an achingly familiar place, staring at the window of the room he used to spend most of his days in. He pushes the memories to the back of his mind, wanting to get this done and over with so he could seal off that chapter of his life.

“I’m outside,” Jihoon says as soon as the call is connected.

_“Okay. I’ll be down in a sec.”_

Woojin appears carrying a box in a pair of sweats and a shirt that Jihoon belatedly recognizes to be of one he’d been wearing _that _night. He cracks his knuckles, pleading for his mind to shut the fuck up about it.

“This should be everything,” Woojin says as he stands in front of him. “You need a ride back?”

Jihoon shakes his head. “No, thanks. I’ve got it.”

Woojin stands there, box still in his arms despite Jihoon’s words.

“Your shit’s in there,” Jihoon points at the container beside him.

“Thanks,” Woojin says. “Is my iron man figure in there?”

“It should be,” Jihoon replies, annoyed. “Can I have my stuff back?”

“Yeah…” Woojin mutters, handing it into Jihoon’s opened arms. Jihoon starts to walk away and Woojin finds himself calling him.

“Jihoon, wait.”

The older pauses, thinking that maybe he’d left something behind, but Woojin suddenly says, “Jihoon, I’m sorry. Please don’t walk away from me.”

Jihoon huffs angrily as he starts to make his way down the sidewalk.

“Jihoon, please!” He hears Woojin’s footsteps coming closer and he looks over his shoulder with a glare.

“I told you to stop bothering me,” he hisses. Jihoon moves again, wanting nothing more than to leave.

“Jihoon, I—I caught my dad cheating on my mum!” Woojin screams. Jihoon pauses in his tracks but doesn’t turn around. His hold on the box tightens in shock.

“It fucked me up, Jihoon,” Woojin continues, tears springing in his eyes. “I never told you because I was so fucking scared.”

Jihoon slowly sets the box down and turns around. There’s a good few metres between them but Jihoon sees nothing apart from the hurt in Woojin’s eyes.

“I thought it was just one time, but he did it again and again, and I—” Woojin’s voice breaks.

“I saw myself in him.” Woojin sniffles, wiping at his nose. “That night we made love…”

Jihoon tenses, arms instinctively coming around his own waist. The memory of that night haunts him more than anything.

“I swear, I meant every word I said,” Woojin pleads. “But when I got home, I found him drunk in the kitchen.” Woojin feels his knees give way. He staggers, sitting on the curb, pulling his knees to his chest.

“He sat me down and confessed that he’s been with my mother for twenty-five years but has never loved her.” Jihoon watches as Woojin’s eyes lose their focus when he stares at the ground.

“Told me he knows I fuck around, and that I’d probably end up like him,” Woojin murmurs. “That I was incapable of love.”

“He convinced me that it runs in the family, and I probably had that fucked up gene,” Woojin chuckles humourlessly. He looks up, locks eyes with Jihoon. “I believed him.”

“I don’t know if you’ll ever forgive me, but I just—needed you to know,” Woojin wipes at his eyes, glancing away. “I love you, Jihoon,” he murmurs. “I was just so fucking scared that I was going to fuck things up, and you’re the last person I would ever want to hurt. You don’t deserve that.”

Woojin wipes at his eyes. “You know the person I was—am. You know I sleep around. I thought the only person who could make me love was you, and for the longest time I thought it was something that could never happen. Something impossible.”

He chuckles wryly. “But then you kissed me and told me that you think you’ve always loved me, told me that you trusted me more than anyone else, and I thought that yeah, maybe I could do this.”

“I’m not perfect, Jihoon,” Woojin admits. “In fact, you and I both know I’m far from it. And I fucked up. But I really, _really, _wish I hadn’t.”

Woojin knows that the confession should have been a relief, but it’s not. The fact that he knew he could never have Jihoon sits on him like an unfathomable weight.

“You’re not your father, Woojin.” Jihoon breaks the silence. He regards him with an indecipherable expression.

“I’ve been sleeping around even before I found out about my dad’s infidelity,” Woojin says scornfully. “That should be enough of an indication.”

Jihoon takes a few steps towards him. “You’re not,” he asserts. “I _know_ you.”

“You’re not incapable of love,” Jihoon says, louder this time.

“You gave me a chance and I screwed it up,” Woojin scoffs thickly.

“Just—” Jihoon glances away, deep in thought. He gathers his courage and lets out a deep breath, looking into Woojin’s eyes. “Do you really love me? No bullshit. Just be honest with me, just this once.”

Woojin holds Jihoon’s gaze, catches the desperation and insecurity in his eyes. “I meant every word I said that night,” he repeats slowly. “You’re the only one I’ve ever loved,” he murmurs.

Jihoon nods mutely. He casts his eyes to the sky, praying to the heavens to give him the strength to believe in those words once more. When he looks at Woojin this time, there are tears in his eyes. “Then I’m willing to give you every last chance I have in me.”

Woojin pulls himself to his feet, eyes never leaving Jihoon’s. He stumbles towards the older.

“I’m sorry I hurt you,” Woojin whispers. He reaches for Jihoon’s hand. Jihoon lets him, takes another step towards him.

“Just don’t do it again,” Jihoon breathes, their faces just inches from each other. “I don’t think I can take it if you break my heart again.”

“I’m really sorry,” he says again. “I honestly thought I was gonna die without you,” Woojin admits, intertwining their fingers together.

“I never slept with anyone after you,” Jihoon suddenly says. Woojin looks at him in surprise. “I know I said a lot of things but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. They would bring me home but I could never go through with it.”

“It- It felt horrible,” Jihoon admits. “I _did _kiss countless of men, though.”

Woojin pulls him close into his chest, tiptoes slightly to kiss him on the head. He had always loved Jihoon’s honesty,

“I can’t believe our love story turned out to be this dramatic,” Jihoon laughs softly into his neck. There are tears in his eyes, but this time they’re not from heartbreak.

“At least it’s not cliché,” Woojin cracks a smile when he pulls away. Somewhere in the distance, thunder rumbles.

“If it rains it will be,” Jihoon says with a small laugh. A few drops of rain fall onto their faces before it starts to pour.

“This is the part where you kiss me,” Jihoon says breathlessly. Woojin leans in with a smile, closing the distance between them. Woojin’s lips move slowly against his own, tentative and gentle. His hands come up to frame Jihoon’s face as he deepens the kiss with hungrily. Jihoon’s hands rests on Woojin’s waist as he shudders in the younger’s hold.

“I love you,” Woojin says again when they pull away. The sincerity in his eyes is overwhelming.

Jihoon’s heart swells. He knows how much it means, especially coming from someone like Woojin. Someone who thought he was incapable of love. There are no words that can convey what Jihoon feels in the moment, so he pulls Woojin towards him and holds him close.

Holds him as if he’ll never let go.

* * *

Jihoon wakes up in disorientation.

He startles when he feels arms wrapped tight around his waist but slowly relaxes when he realises it’s just Woojin. He snuggles into the hold, watches the slow rise and fall of Woojin’s bare chest. He thinks back to last night, closes his eyes and relishes in the memory. He sighs in content, wondering if _this _is real. That he’s here, with his best friend who is as in love with him as he was.

When he opens his eyes, Woojin’s staring at him with a fond, sleepy smile.

“What are you thinking?” Woojin asks, voice deep and cracking. He stretches his arms above his head and yawns.

Jihoon shakes his head, wrapping his arms around Woojin’s waist. “This is the first time I’m waking up beside the person I love,” he replies, voice thick with emotion. Woojin smiles softly, brushing the hair out of Jihoon’s eyes. He knows just how much it means to the older.

“It’s a first for me, too,” Woojin tells him, and he means it. “How are you feeling?” Woojin kisses his forehead.

“Satiated,” Jihoon replies cheekily. “I know this is only the second time we’ve done it, but it’s definitely the best sex I’ve ever had.” Woojin laughs as he tangles their legs together under the covers.

“Next time I’ll let you top,” Woojin tells him with a small wink. He grins and Jihoon’s heart flutters at the sight of his snaggletooth. He reaches up and touches it with a finger, and Woojin lets him.

“Can I ask you something?” Jihoon wonders, voice small. Woojin nods, running his hand through his best friend’s hair.

“How many people did you sleep with after—after me?” Jihoon asks in a quiet voice. Woojin pulls his hand away.

“Two,” he admits in an equally quiet voice. Jihoon nods, swallowing thickly.

“I’m sorry,” Woojin whispers.

“No,” Jihoon shakes his head. He intertwines their fingers together and manages a small smile. “It’s fine. I just needed to know.”

Woojin nods in understanding. It hurt when Daehwi told him that Jihoon had been sleeping around. He knows that Jihoon’s insecurity was warranted.

“Was Sohyun one of them?” Jihoon asks again. It’s probably too early in the relationship to doubt him, but Jihoon feels like he needs to know for them to be on the same page.

“No,” Woojin replies honestly. “I haven’t seen her since that day.”

“Okay.” Jihoon nods.

“I know it’s stupid but I hate the thought of you with someone else, even if it was in the past,” Jihoon tells him.

Woojin cups his face and kisses him. “I’m here now."

“I just want you to be _mine_,” Jihoon murmurs.

“I am,” Woojin says. “I always was.” Jihoon leans in, kissing him again. When he pulls away, Jihoon turns his head, exposing the column of his neck so Woojin could leave a trail of kisses there.

“I want you to be mine, too,” Woojin says as he sucks a light bruise into the skin. Jihoon wraps his arms around Woojin.

“Hey,” Jihoon calls when he pulls away.

“Yeah?”

“The panic attacks…” Jihoon says, feeling Woojin tense in his hold. He rubs the younger’s arms soothingly. “Were they because of your dad?”

Woojin nods. “I mean, I guess so. That’s what my doctor thinks.”

He lets out a humourless chuckle. “You’d think I’m a grown ass adult who shouldn’t be bothered by how much of an asshole his dad is.”

Jihoon shakes his head and hugs him tightly, burying his face into the crook of Woojin’s neck. “It can happen to anyone. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

“I guess it affected me so much because I’d always thought I was a lot like my dad, you know. And to find out that he’s not the hero I thought he was when I was younger… it really fucked with my head.”

Jihoon nods again in understanding. “Don’t worry about him, alright? You’re _not_ what he is.”

“You’re really sweet,” Woojin tells him with a smile.

"From now on, you'll tell me if something's bothering you, won't you?"

"Yes," Woojin promises. The mattress moves suddenly and Max appears between them.

Woojin shoots Jihoon a look, suddenly remembering of the dog’s presence. Max, who had been sitting there throughout the night watching what Woojin was doing to Jihoon, and listening to all the sounds they made. “I still think we should have left him outside,” he grimaces.

“He misses you”, Jihoon says with a laugh. He watches as Woojin kisses Max on the nose. “I missed you too, you know.”

“Good,” Woojin tells him, kissing him on the lips again when Max trots away. “Because I’m not going anywhere this time.”

“Hey, Woojin,” Jihoon says in between kisses. “You know how you’re always making fun of me for being cliché?”

Woojin hums as he places a small kiss to Jihoon’s jaw.

“You ended up doing the most cliché thing between the both of us.”

“What is it?” Woojin wonders in a chuckle. Jihoon leans in, capturing Woojin’s lips in a soft kiss.

“You fell in love with your best friend, idiot.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could write smut but that’s the best I could do :>  
Thanks for making it till the end <3


End file.
